Secrets
by islashlove
Summary: These are going to be a collection of one shot's which will look at secrets that Shawn and the gang might be hiding. Some will contain slash and other adult themes. Each chapter will have its own warning and Story Notes. So please read these just in case the chapter has something you don't like to read in it.
1. Lassie's Hair

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own anything that is from Psych. **

**Beta:**** Yes and thank you to jerseybelle for all your hard work.**

**Author's Notes:**** These are going to be a collection of one shot's which will look at secrets that Shawn and the gang might be hiding. Some will contain slash and other adult themes. Each chapter will have its own warning and Story Notes. So please read these just in case the chapter has something you don't like to read in it. **

**All are rated 'T' to be safe.**

**So, let's start, chapter one.**

**Warning:**** None**

**Secret from:**** Me and me alone.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter is a hair raising secret.**

**Secrets:**** By islashlove**

**Chapter 1:**** Lassiter's Secret, Number 1**

Lassiter's alarm went off at five thirty, the same time it goes off every morning. And just like every other morning Lassiter gets up, has his breakfast, showers and gets dressed for the day.

He wears the same style suit, the same socks and the same shoes. The only thing that he changes from one day to the next is his tie. One day, it could be a brown; the next, a black one. It all depends on his mood when he gets up that morning.

He sits on his bed and brushes his hair. He makes sure that it is just right; just the way he likes. Then he stands in front of his antique mirror and straightens his tie.

He tries not to look, but he can't help it. His shame, his secret...it is so hard not to look at it. After he is satisfied, that all his clothing is just right, he goes about the routine to hide his shameful secret.

He picks up what he needs and carefully, very carefully he places it into position. He moves it around until no one and he means no one, can see that it not real. Not even Spencer. He then picks up the hair brush and brushes the few loose hair that got disturbed as he put the toupee on.

Happy that everything is in place, he heads to his front door and then he's off to work.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing. If you want me to extend this chapter in to a full story, please just let me know. **

**Plus, PM me if you have a secret you want to be told.**


	2. Gus' Shame

**Story Notes:**** Gus has a big Secret. Shawn knows what it is, but Gus doesn't know that Shawn knows. Shawn just hopes that Gus will ask for help soon. **

**Chapter 2:**** Gus' Secret, #1**

Gus looked at himself in the mirror. In less the ten minutes, Shawn will be at his place for them to go and play paintball, which gives him less than ten minutes to hide his secret.

He grabs the eye drops to try and cover up his blood shot eyes and then the mouthwash. He knows vodka doesn't have a strong smell, but with his nose, it smelt like he was in a brewery. Splashing cold water over his face he hopes he has done enough to hide the truth about his drinking.

He walks into his kitchen and without thinking, opens the half empty bottle of vodka. Just as he takes a mouthful, the door bell rang. Quickly he hid the bottle and headed over to open the door. Shawn stood there with a grin on his face and two cups of coffee in his hands.

"I brought coffee for you, buddy?" Shawn said as he walked through the door.

"Thanks, Shawn. But do you think we have time to drink it?"

"Dude, they're in take-away cups, we can take them with us."

"Sorry, wasn't thinking. I'll be back in a minute," Gus called out as he headed towards the bathroom again.

Shawn watched as Gus disappears down the hall and then heads to the kitchen to put the coffee cups down on the counter. Looking around the kitchen, Shawn spies what he was looking for. The bottle of vodka poked out from behind the pot of a plant that was sitting near the fridge. Shaking his head, Shawn walks over and picks it up.

The bottle was the same one from this morning. Shawn knows this, because he had put a small mark on the bottle to indicate how much was in it. And it was now nearly empty.

Shawn had noticed Gus had been hitting the drink hard lately, but knew he had a problem the moment Gus started lying about how much he was drinking. Shawn knew that Gus needed help, but until he asked for it, there was nothing he could do.

Hearing Gus coming back, Shawn quickly put the bottle back in its hiding place and returned to the other side of the counter.

"Ready to go, Gus?" Shawn asked as Gus came into sight.

"Umm..." Gus said as he looked around. "I guess I am, so let's go."

"I'm driving," Shawn shouted as he grabs the keys and runs out the door. He knows how much Gus has drunk and there was no way in hell he was going to let him drive.

"Shawn," Gus yells as he locked his door. "That's a company car," and he took off after his friend.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and PM me if you have a secrets you want told.**


	3. Shawn knows a Bigger Secret

**Story Notes:**** Henry and Chief Vick have a few secrets. Shawn knows what those secrets are. But he has an even bigger secret, which he keeps from them.**

**Chapter 3:**** Shawn's Secret # 2 **

Shawn watched his dad and the chief closely. He knew they had a history. After all, Henry had been her sergeant and partner when she first started on the force. Hell, she had even saved his life at one point. So, it wasn't a surprise to anyone that they were close. So why was Shawn watching them.

He was watching them because he knew their dirty little secrets. He knew that they use to be lovers and he knows that when Chief Vick transferred, it was because she was pregnant with Henry's child.

Yes, he knows their secrets. But Shawn has his own secret and as his eyes wonder over to O'Hara, his body gives an involuntary shiver at the thought of what had nearly happened between them.

Sometimes, he wishes that he didn't know the truth.

But as he remembers how her lips felt against his, his stomach starts to churn. He is glad he found out before it was too late.

After all, Juliet IS his half sister.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want to see this chapter extended into a full story, or you have a secret you want me to write, just PM me and I'll see what I can do.**


	4. Lassie's Deadly Secret

**Warnings:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me and me alone**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter has a deadly secret this time.**

**Chapter 4:**** Lassiter's Secret #2**

Lassiter sat at his desk trying to do the paper work from the latest case. And as usual, it was once again solved by that annoying fake psychic, Shawn Spencer.

Once again without thinking, Lassiter rubbed the spot where he had been shot and cursed as the pain shot through his skull.

After the pain subsided, he took a quick look around the bull pen to see if anyone had been watching him.

Somehow, he wasn't surprise to find Spencer staring at him. In fact, Spencer was always watching him. It was one of the many things that creped him out about the man. That, and how he always seemed to know things he shouldn't and that was the part that worried him the most; that Spencer 'knows' his secret.

When he had gotten shot and was taken to the hospital, they had done an MRI and that is when they found the tumour. It was a small tumour, or at least he thought it was, but the doctors didn't think that the one centimetre lump was small. In fact, their view of it was very big, very big indeed, and since its discovery two months ago, it had grown by half a centimetre.

The doctor's had explained that it was the tumour that had been causing his head aches and blurred vision, unfortunately they have also said there is nothing they can do to help him. At the rate the tumour was growing he would most likely be blind by the end of the year, or possibly even dead.

As he looked back down at the paperwork in front of him, his eyes blurred and his head ache intensified. Lassiter quietly let out a groan as the throbbing pulsated through his body. He had had enough, so he got up and left his desk to get a drink of water and some pain killers.

When he returned he found that Spencer and Guster had left. Sitting back down at his desk, Lassiter noticed an envelope had been placed at the back and it had 'Lassie' written on it.

He opened the envelope and started to read the note.

_Some secrets are better shared, Lassie. When you are ready to share, let me know, otherwise try these.  
_  
When Lassiter put hands back into the envelope, he found pamphlets for different cancer clinics. Looking back at the note, Lassiter noticed there was a little bit more writing.

_P.S. Lassie, you are not alone. We, your friends, are here for you._

_P.P.S. I haven't told anyone your secret. You can trust me. I am your friend, Carlton._

_Love always_

_Shawn _

_OXOX_

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a secret you want to be told, just PM me it.**


	5. Shawn's, Other Job

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** torchil**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn goes home, to find two men waiting for him.**

**Chapter 5:**** Shawn's, Other Job.**

Shawn waved goodbye to Gus who had just dropped him off at his place. They had just spent two very busy days chasing down a killer with Juliet and Lassie. At the last moment, Shawn had realised that it was the butler who had done it.

Shawn walked into his apartment and placed his keys in the bowl near the door as usual and turned the lock on the door. As he walked into the lounge room, Shawn noticed something was off. Without turning on the light, Shawn carefully drew his gun from the hidden pocket in his shirt and slowly scanned the darkened room, taking in everything he could see.

The first thing that caught his attention was the movement of the curtains in the light breeze from an open window he didn't remember leaving open. Next, were the shadows which danced across the floor, from the reflection of the moon light. Finally, he saw the shadowy shape that was sitting in his armchair which had been moved so it was now facing the front door and the sealed FBI file lying on top of the coffee table. Upon seeing the file, Shawn relaxed a little bit, but after taking one step towards the chair and sensing a movement behind him, Shawn tensed up again, preparing for the attack that was to come.

With a professional move that even Lassie would be proud of, Shawn brought down his attacker, and in the same movement, crossed the space between him and the person sitting in the chair. By the time the first person had recovered, Shawn was standing over the seated man holding his gun at his head. Shawn snapped his fingers to turn on the lights, which temporarily blinded the unknown intruders.

"I see you haven't forgotten your training, Special Agent Spencer."

"And I see you still break into people homes, Supervisory Special Agent Lee," Shawn said, never once taking his eyes off the other man. "Who's your goon?"

"Special Agent Spencer, meet Special Agent Lake. He is new, but efficient."

"I can really see that," Shawn said sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"I'm sure you do. Do you mind removing your gun from my head and sitting down so I can talk to you?" Shawn looked down at his ex boss's head. SSA Lee had always treated him well when he worked as an FBI agent, in fact, if it hadn't been for Lee, Shawn would have ended up as a burnt out agent, most likely locked up in a mental hospital by now.

But the older agent saw what was happening and had arranged for Shawn to take sick leave until further notice. That was six years ago and Shawn hasn't felt as energised as he did right then. Putting his gun away, Shawn sat down facing his past boss.

"What do you want?"

Lee leaned forward and pushed the sealed file towards Shawn, but didn't take his hand off of it. "Are you ready to return to work?"

Shawn raised his eyes and looked Chief Lee straight in the face and without hesitation said, "Yes, I am."

"Good! This file is on a man we believe is in contact with terrorists," Lee said as he removed his hand from the file and leaned back in his seat. As Shawn picked up the file, Lee continued. "We have tried to get a few of our people near him, but they have all ended up dead. I would like it if you would take the job on."

"Am I going to be fully re-instated as an agent?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Right now, hold out your hand." Shawn did as he was told and SSA Lee placed his agent's badge in his hand. "As usual, you will be doing undercover work and I will be your contact."

"Thank you," Shawn said enjoying the feel of the badge once again." They stood up and shook hands. As they walked towards the front door Lee continued to give Shawn orders.

"In the file you'll find all the up to date rules and laws, as well. Oh, and Lake here will be your back up. Starting tomorrow, he will be a new officer at the police station." Lee directed his last few words directly at the younger agent. "Special Agent Lake, Special Agent Spencer is in charge. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Lake replied as he eyed Shawn. Shawn returned the favour by smiling back.

"Good night, Shawn, and behave yourself, please."

"Goodnight boss, Agent Lake."

Lake said good-bye to his new partner and with that, both men walked out.

Shawn relocked his door and sat down to look over the file. Shawn shook his head in disbelief when he saw who the suspect was was.

"They've got to be joking. There is no way this person would be involved with terrorism," Shawn mumbled to himself as he got ready for bed.

Now all he has to do is to make sure that his secret about being an FBI agent stayed a secret now that he has been re-instated.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know. Or PM me if you have a secret you want to be written.**


	6. Juliet's Phone Call

**Idea from:**** Me and me alone.**

**Story Notes:**** Juliet gets a secret phone call. There is a reason, for the 'i' in the word unknown. It is so only Juliet will know who the caller is. **

**Chapter 6:**** Juliet's Phone Call.**

Juliet once again looked at the caller ID on her phone, and once again the words, 'unknowin' flashed on the screen. The pit of her stomach tightened, as she noticed the 'i' in the name. It meant 'he' was calling. Just as she was about to answer, Shawn's voice broke her concentration.

"Hi, Jules, are you going to answer that or what?" She could hear the concern in his voice. Shawn has been concerned ever since he answered the first, 'unknowin' call and there was no one on the other end.

"No, Shawn, it's not important," Juliet said smiling at him as she put her phone away. The truth was she really did want to answer it. They only got to talk every now and then, and that was only when he called her.

"So, Jules," Shawn starts to say as he rocks back and forth on his heels. "How's about you and me go and grab some dinner tonight," Shawn said pouring all of his charm into the smile he was wearing.

"Sorry, Shawn, I've told you before, I don't date people I work with. I just don't, ok. So please stop asking me out."

"Sorry."

Juliet could see the hurt and disappointment in Shawn's eyes and face. But she couldn't tell him the truth; the truth that she was married. Very happily married and that her husband worked, with-in the Secret Service. It would jeopardise both Winn's and Shawn's lives if that information got out. So as her phone rings again and Juliet see it from 'unknowin', she excuses herself so she can go and talk to the man she loves, the man she longs to see again.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a Secrets idea, just PM me it.**


	7. A Shared Secret

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea's from:**** Post U Later**

**Story Notes:**** What did Shawn and Gus tell everybody about what happened in Mexico?**

**Chapter 7:****A Shared Secret**

Everyone knows that Shawn and Gus shared a secret. A secret about what happened in Mexico. They also know that the two best friends will never spill the beans on what really happened there. But what could they have done, that could warrant such silence on their part.

Juliet had asked this question and was give a look of sadness from both men, but they didn't tell her.

Chief Vick asked the same question and was told she 'REALLY' didn't want to know.

Lassie also asked the forbidden question and just watched as Shawn and Gus whispered quietly between them and then promptly told him that it was none of his business as to what happened in Mexico.

Henry on the other hand had asked the question three times, once he asked Shawn and Gus together, which left him in a rage as they laughed their heads off, saying that it wasn't anything so important that he needed to know. The second time he asked Shawn alone, which ended in them fighting and Shawn leaving for a week. The last attempt was Henry cornering Gus alone and although Gus said nothing really happened, Henry couldn't help but wonder if Gus was lying to him.

The last person to ask the mysterious question to see if they could get the elusive answer was McNab and to date he is still wondering if they were joking or not. After all, the Chief wouldn't have hired them if they had done what they claimed they had done.

As Shawn and Gus walked out of the station, Gus turned to Shawn and whispered. "Shawn, they're going to kill us when they find out the truth about Mexico."

"But, Gus! Nothing happened in Mexico."

"Damn right nothing happened there and if you say anything differently, Shawn, I'll kill you."

And with that the two friends left the building.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know.**


	8. Too Nice for His Own Good

**Warnings:**** A bigamist is with-in.**

**Idea from:**** From my Beta, jerseybelle**

**Story Notes:**** McNab is sometimes too nice for his own good. **

**Chapter 8:****Too Nice for His Own Good.**

McNab stood at the front desk of the police station. Every five minutes or so, he would looked at his watch or nervously look around the station. He knows that what he will be doing after he leaves the station isn't actually legal, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn't help it.

McNab knows he is living a double life, the one everyone see and the one he keeps secret.

Two lives, one full time and in the light the other part time and in the dark.

When he looks at Shawn Spencer and, with the way Shawn looks back at him, McNab wonders if he knows his secret.

If Shawn knows that he is a bigamist.

But he can't help it.

He didn't ask to fall in love with two women and he hasn't the heart to hurt either one of them by leaving. So he keeps living his life of lies, loving the women he loves and stealing as much time with them as he can.

One more glance at his watch tells him he has five more minutes left until he heads home and away from prying eyes.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a secret idea, just PM me it. **


	9. A Word to Describe Shawn Spencer

**Warnings:**** None**

**Idea from:****torchil**

**Story Notes:****Shawn is many things to different people, but a genius isn't one of them.**

**Chapter 9:**** A Word to Describe Shawn Spencer.**

When people think of Shawn Spencer, many words come to mind to describe him. For Gus, it is friend; to Henry, he is his son. The Chief's word for Shawn is amazing and to Juliet, it is simply love. Even Lassiter has words for Shawn, but most of them he cannot say, so he sticks to a pain in the butt. But never, in any of their minds, would they describe Shawn as a genius and this is just how he likes it.

Sometimes he gets tired of lying to everyone about where he disappears to. Sometimes days, even, weeks at a time, with no explanations or, for what they can see, no reason.

After all who would believe that Shawn Spencer, WAS a genius and not only a genius, but one of the few that carried a CIA badge to boot.

Yes, Shawn was all of those things his friends, and even Lassie would call him, but underneath all the laughter and smiles. Underneath all the clowning around, was a straight faced, top of the line, spy. Shawn was the type of spy that was only ever called in on very special missions, the type of missions that required his very special talent. The type of missions, that if I told you what they were; Shawn would have to come and kill us both.

Instead, Shawn sits in the Psych office and waits for the next call to serve his country. He listens to Gus ramble on about some war off in another country. The same war, a few weeks earlier he was in, dealing with a problem that had occurred.

He listened to the Chief go on about a gang war that had started in another city, where the members of two gangs were wiping each other out, not realising that Shawn was the one who started it.

He listened to O'Hara, talk about a mysterious stranger who was seen leaving a unit where the police had found a gang of drug dealers, all tied up and waiting for them. Not once giving away that he was that man.

He also listened as his father goes on and on about how he should still look into becoming, a police office. And as usual, Shawn finds away to start a fight before he loses his temper and tells his father that he is more than a simple police officer. In fact, that he is a highly decorated CIA Agent, but instead he walks away, knowing too well, that if he was to tell his father the truth, would put him into too much danger.

And he sits and listens as Lassie once again, runs him down into the ground. Shawn knows he's a fraud; a liar and a con man, but it's these things that make him the great spy he is. Yes, Shawn, rounded up in a few words is a cheating, lying fool. But unknown, to the world at large, Shawn is a genius. A man who can think his way out of any situation and solve many problems sent his way.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a secrets idea, just PM me it.**


	10. The Secret of Shawn and Gus Relationship

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: ****Me and me alone.**

**Story Notes:**** What 'IS' the secret behind Shawn and Gus' relationship?**

**Chapter 10:****The Secret of Shawn and Gus' Relationship.**

Everybody watched as Shawn, with his arm wrapped firmly around Gus' shoulders, walked out of the bullpen.

Once again Shawn, with the help of Gus, had solved another case and once again, Shawn had put them both in mortal danger. But this time it was Gus who ended up in danger and as usual, he forgave Shawn in the blink of an eye.

"Henry, how can Mr. Guster forgive your son so easily?" asked the Chief.

"Your guess is as good as mine. But if I have to say why, it's most likely because they've been friends for so long."

"If you ask me, Guster gets what he deserves."

"Carlton! How can you say that." exclaimed Juliet. "I for one am glad to see a friendship that is so strong."

"Maybe they're more then friends," McNab added to the conversation. Everyone gave McNab a strange look and about a second later, they all, including Lassiter, busted into laughter. "I'm just saying that they seem to be closer than just friends." After they had all calmed down, they headed back to work.

Outside, the two that were the topic of conversation inside, were just getting to their car. As Gus opened Shawn's door for him, he leaned in and whispered, "So, Shawn, where do you want to go for dinner tonight?"

"Well, since today we celebrate fifteen wonderful years of marriage together, let's go to Ricko's."

"The restaurant we went to on our first date?"

"That's the one," Shawn said as Gus climbed into the driver's seat.

"I would love that, Shawn, but you need to book weeks ahead to get a table there."

"Well, it's lucky I booked the most romantic table for two, weeks ago then, isn't it."

"Shawn, darling, this is just one of the reasons I love you so." And with that Gus leaned over and gave Shawn a loving kiss.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a secret idea, just PM me it.**


	11. Feelings

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me and me only**

**Story Notes:**** Everyone knows how Lassie feels about Shawn. Or, do they?**

**Chapter 11:**** Feelings**

Everyone knows Detective Carlton Lassiter's feelings about Shawn Spencer. They also knew that if he had the chance, he would shoot the young man. After all he says it every time he sees Shawn walk through the door of the police station.

Once again, the entire station watches and listens as their detective, take yet another strip off the self-proclaimed Psychic. This time he had nearly gotten himself killed by a woman who had decided that if she couldn't have him, no one would.

Everyone watches as Shawn just stands there and takes it.

Henry Spencer shakes his head and wonders how screwed up his son really was to go out and piss off a man carrying a gun.

Burton Guster stares in wonderment and wonders how much longer Shawn was going to take this before he left town again.

Detective Juliet O'Hara just can't understand why her partner can't just ignore the antics of the man. After all, no matter what Shawn does he still gets results.

Chief Karen Vick just hopes that one day, her Head Detective will get over his problems for young Mr. Spencer. She knows he doesn't hate Spencer, but Shawn does know how to push his buttons.

All that Officer Buzz McNab can think of is that at least it's not him at the end of this blow-up. He pities Shawn Spencer. He can see how much Shawn tries to be a friend to Detective Lassiter, but he just won't let him in.

Shawn, himself, knows that Lassie is just angry because he nearly got himself killed and that Lassie does care for him in his own strange way. He just wishes that the man would let him in and accept his offer of friendship.

Detective Carlton Lassiter walks into his small apartment, closes the door and makes his way to the small kitchen. Taking out a frozen dinner, he puts it into the micro-wave and while he waits, he pours himself a drink. After the timer went off, Lassiter settles down in front to the TV and eats his dinner in silence just like he does every other night.

After he finishes, Lassiter lets out a sigh and picks up the photo frame that sits on the coffee table. In it was a photo and news clipping about Shawn Spencer. Letting out another sigh, he leans back and holds the photo up. Now, and only now, could he let his thoughts flow freely.

"Damn it, Spencer, why the hell did you comes into my life? I was doing fine. Yes, I had stuffed up my marriage by having an affair with my partner and I had no friends, but I was happy. And then you entered my safe little world and blew it apart."

"You showed me that I wasn't as happy as I thought I was; that I was lonely and that I did want friends. But what you don't realise, Spencer, is I don't know how to make friends."

"I was a lonely child. A lonely teenager and I spent most of my life keeping to myself. I couldn't understand the human factor in my life and because of this, I kept people at bay."

"But you; you just won't let me be. You've become a constant in my life and I hate you for it. I now expect you to be there and when things happen like they did today, I hate you even more because it brings home the fact that you might be gone one day."

"But what I hate the most about you is the way you make me feel. Somehow, you have made me fall in love with you. So everyone is wrong and right, Spencer. I don't hate you. I love you."

Lassiter falls asleep in his chair, clutching the photo frame close to his chest.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a Secret, just PM me with it.**


	12. Birth, Death and Marriage

**Warnings:**** None**

**Idea from:**** My Beta, jerseybelle**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn has asked to see his birth certificate, what secret could it reveal.**

**Chapter 12:**** Birth, Death and Marriage**

Henry Spencer sat at his kitchen table. In one hand he held the phone, in the other, a beer. His hand shook as he pressed the button which had Shawn's mother's number pre-programmed into it.

As he listened to the ring tone, he looked down at the papers lying on the table in front of him. The papers from Birth, Death and Marriages registers, the papers he wished he never needed.

"Hello," the voice came through the receiver, bringing Henry out of his thoughts.

"Hello, Maddie, it's me," Henry whispered, as if he was doing something wrong.

"Henry, is there something wrong?" Concern flowed from her voice.

"Yes, its Shawn, he's…it's time, Maddie. Shawn has asked to see his birth certificate." Henry strained his ears, as only silence came down the line to him. "Maddie…did you hear me?"

"Yes, Henry, I did. Do you want me to come there when you show him?"

"Only, if you want to." Again there was only silence.

"I think it would be better if I'm not there." Henry let out a quiet sigh. He didn't think she would come, but he needed to tell her what was happening.

"Ok, but he might still come down there to see you."

"And if he does, I'll talk to him then. Good night, Henry, and good luck."

Henry sat there for a few quiet minutes listening to the dial tone after Madeline had hung up.

He finally put the phone down and picked up the papers. There was Shawn's birth certificate, his and his mother's marriage certificate and Carol's death certificate. The last two forms were his and Madeline's marriage certificate and Shawn's adoption form.

Henry is brought from his thoughts by a knock at his door. Laying the forms back down, Henry stood up to answer it and with a heavy heart, Henry prepare himself for the questions that Shawn is sure to ask when he sees his birth certificate and wants to know why it listed a different name for his mother.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a secrets idea, just PM me it.**


	13. Psychic, Psychic, Who is the Psychic?

**Idea from:**** A guest reviewer**

**Story Notes:**** Gus is always standing to one side when Shawn has one of his psychic visions. Why?**

**Chapter 13:**** Psychic, Psychic, Who is the Psychic?**

Gus stood to one side as Shawn looked around the crime scene. He watched his good friend as he annoyed the hell out of Detective Lassiter and flirted with Detective O'Hara. But as soon as he saw the bodies, he bolted outside. After a few minutes he went back inside and a few officers gave him a sad look.

Standing beside Gus was a little girl. She would have been about six or seven and had curly blonde hair, which clung tightly around her head. She wore a pretty white dress which had bright coloured flowers around the hem and black buckle shoes with white socks. She, too, was watching Shawn as he had one of his visions. She pulled on Gus' shirt to get his attention. Gus looked down and gave the little girl a sad smile.

"What is he doing?" she asked with confusion and fear in her eyes.

"Shawn…" Gus paused as he quickly glanced around the room. Once he was sure no one was watching, he continued. "He's pretending he can hear your mum talking," Gus finished as he looked back at Shawn.

"Why?" the question was so simple, so…innocent, that it took Gus a second to think of the answer.

"Everybody thinks Shawn is a psychic. That's someone who can see and talk to the dead, but he's not really one. So he pretends that is one so he can find the bad guys and help put them away. Like the ones that hurt your mum and dad, and you."

"But, why doesn't he just tell them?"

"It's not that easy, little one. I wish it was, but it isn't. Shawn started telling this lie years ago and now, now he's so far into it, that he just can't tell them the truth." Looking down, Gus could see concern in her eyes. "But don't worry, he will find the person who did this, I promise you, he will."

"Will I see my mummy, again?"

"Yes, you will and I promise you it will be soon," Gus said as he watched Shawn head his way.

"Come on, Gus, I think I know who did this and why."

"Ok, Shawn, you don't need to shove." They all walked out of the house to Gus' car. After they all settled into the car, Shawn turned to his best friend. "Man, that wasn't cool."

"What wasn't cool?"

"Rushing out like that, after all this time you should be used to all of this."

"Sorry, Shawn, but we all don't have your stomach for dead bodies," Gus snapped at Shawn, he then looked back at the little girl in the back seat of the car. "Anyway, you said you know who did this?"

"I do." Shawn turned to face the front of the car. He looked down at his hands before continuing. "But you're not going to like who it was," Shawn whispered.

Frowning, Gus was now getting worried. This wasn't the way Shawn normal behaviour when he solved a crime.

"Ok, who was it?"

"It was the dad."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he has cuts on his hands, but they're not defensive wounds; they're the type you get when you stab something. Plus, his wounds are self-inflicted."

Gus wasn't sure what to say. Instead he looked back at the girl and as if she could read his mind; she nodded her head and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"Well, he's still alive, so let's get this bastard, Shawn; for the mother and for their little girl. She didn't need to die like that."

"You said it, Gus, you said it. Now let's get going."

As they drove down the road, Gus looked through the rear vision mirror at the little girl sitting in the back seat with her was her mother, who smiled at him.

"Mommy said thank you and she knows you two will get Daddy for this. Thank you, Mr. Guster and bye. The little girl waved to him and then they were gone.

Gus smiled to himself, he knows with Shawn's help they will get the father for what he did. Giving Shawn a quick glance, he wonders what Shawn would say if he knew he was the real deal. That he was a psychic and that he did talk to the dead.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a Secret to be told, just PM me it.**


	14. What They Don't Know

**Idea from:** **Post U Later**

**Story Notes:**** The truth about Shawn. **

**Chapter 14**: **What They Don't Know**

All his life Shawn had been referred to as strange. His mother just put it down to his eidetic memory and high intelligence.

His father thought it was because he was destined to be a great detective. All he needed was to be trained.

Gus never really thought about it. He knew his friend was…different...than most boys, but that was what made Shawn…Shawn.

But the one thing they all could agree on was that Shawn had a great imagination.

As a child, he often talked to himself. His parents assumed it was his mind working things out. To Gus, it was a little scary. Shawn would know things that he shouldn't.

But when Shawn was seven, he started to hold his fingers to his head. The famous stance he is now so well known for.

When his parents asked him why he did it, Shawn just said that it helped to organise his thoughts.

To Gus, he explained that it helped him to focus, so he could see the things he saw and over the years they accepted his answers.

The day that Shawn stood in that doorway and Lassie had threatened to throw him in a cell was the first time in years he had told the truth and he was very grateful to his unseen friends.

As far back as he could remember, Shawn had seen the unseen. At first it was the murder or accident victims that followed his dad around. Then it was his mum's patients who had taken their own lives.

As he grew, the more he saw.

Then, when he was seven, the school had made an excursion to the local cemetery where he was overwhelmed by the unseen. This was where he learnt that if he put his hand and fingers in a certain way on his head he could block out certain unseen images and concentrate solely on one or two at a time.

He had never told his dad or Gus the truth. He didn't think they really needed to know. After all, they had stuck by him all this time, not knowing. So why destroy their faith in what they think he can do?

Shawn sat on Lassie's desk watching his dad and Gus talking. He smiled as his grandfather sat in his dad's chair. He, too, smiled at Shawn before looking back up at his son. Nodding his head, he gave Shawn a salute before disappearing.

Looking at Gus, Shawn gave a sad smile. Standing beside him was Gus' twin. Although they never talk about Glen, Shawn knows that Gus still misses his brother. He also still blames himself for Glen's death. Shawn knows that Glen wants him to pass on a message to Gus and soon, he will. When he knows Gus is ready for it.

As he looks around, he can see the various unseen which walk the station. Some were of officers that had lost their lives in the line of duty. Others were the lost souls of victims of crimes.

Then there were the ones whom Shawn wasn't too sure why they were there. They were the ones he couldn't really see. They were just a shadow, a blur, just out of focus enough that he couldn't make them out clearly. These were the ones that scared him. They were the ones he couldn't reach. The ones he couldn't help. The true lost souls of the world.

But whether he could reach them or help them, or not, Shawn would never change a thing.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have any Secrets, just PM me them.**


	15. A Night of Understanding

**Idea from: Me, islashlove, but the idea of doing Halloween chapters was Post U Later.**

**Story Notes: It's Halloween and Shawn has more than one reason to love it.**

**Chapter 15: A Night of Understanding.**

Shawn Spencer loved Halloween, he just loved it. For one reason, he could get his hand on free candy and another was that he could scare the hell out of Gus and Gus wouldn't mind it as much as when Shawn did any other time of the year. But the main reason he loved it, was because he could be just who he really was.

And who was Shawn, well he was Shawn. No more and no less. But what 'is' Shawn, well…that is a different question altogether. Shawn was a rare abnormality.

Where he should fear the daylight, he loved it. Where he should avoid garlic, he ate it every day. Where a mirror should reflect or rather, not reflect, his true nature, Shawn stood in front of them as often as he could and where, he should be out draining the blood and then killing his victim, Shawn was out killing his own kind. Yes, Shawn Spencer was a vampire. But, what made him different was the fact that his mother was a vampire and his father was human.

It had happened when Henry had first moved to Santa Barbara and he was put on a case where criminals were turning up dead. They had been shot, their whole head blown off. So when a beautiful woman had been arrested in another city for similar murders, Henry had been given the job to escort her back to Santa Barbara.

She was beautiful and Henry was easily entranced. Before he knew it, they were in bed and the next morning she was gone and he had never lived it down. Ten months later, she was on his doorstep. She had explained what she was and even shown both Henry and Madeline the truth. She had then explained that in the world that they would call monsters, there was a prediction of one from both worlds that would one day bring the worlds together.

Shawn was this child, but there were many who would rather see him dead than allow him to do what he was born for. She asked, no begged, Henry and Madeline to take Shawn and raise him as one of their own. For if he was killed, instead of the peace he would bring, there would be a war between the two worlds and all will lose. Henry and Madeline agreed.

So once a year, Shawn would allow the other part of him to take control, but he still would not kill. If the need for blood became too strong, Shawn would feed on some type of animal, but he learned a long time ago, that he could suppress the thirst simply by having his steak very rare, instead of well done.

Smiling to himself, Shawn checked out how he looked in the mirror. He was wearing the traditional vampire suit, cape and all. The only things about him that were real were his teeth and pale skin.

He was hungry; the thirst was growing and he knew he would have to feed soon, especially before he went to the Halloween party at the station. Leaving the Psych office, Shawn found himself wandering the dark streets. He smiled at the different costumes that the kids passing him were wearing.

There were werewolves and vampires, ghosts and ghouls; witches and warlocks and many other very interesting costumes. As he passed an alleyway, Shawn heard a female voice calling out. Sensing one of his own kind, Shawn raced in to rescue her, only to come face to face with a scene he never wanted to see again.

For there before him, was his real mum and she was trying to fight off Detective Lassiter. Lassie on the other hand, was not his Lassie. Lassie was a monster hunter and he was ready to kill her. Shawn was just about to come to her aid, but that was before he saw the little bloody body on the ground. The little girl would have only been about seven or eight and her broken body was twisted in an unnatural way.

Rage rose in Shawn's body, he didn't believe in feeding on humans and the moment he saw Lassie slip, he was in between the two of them.

Lassie cursed behind him and yelled at Shawn to get the hell out of there. But Shawn didn't budge. His eyes were locked onto his mother's and neither one was willing to lose the upper hand. But in doing so, it allowed Lassie to move around them and with a well-timed strike, he staked her through the heart from the back. But unlike the normal vampires he had killed, she didn't just fall to dust; instead, she turned towards him laughing.

She informed him that only her son could kill her. As she started to move towards Lassiter, Shawn once again placed himself, between them. She barked at him to get out of her way and to go and find his own food, but instead of moving, Shawn smiled. As soon as he did, she knew who he was. Accepting defeat, she bowed her head and Shawn plunged the steak into her heart. Instantly, a pile of dust lay at his feet.

Shawn could hear Lassie behind him gasping in shock, but his mind was on the young child on the ground. He could hear that her heart was still beating. Moving over to her, Shawn looked down, before kneeling by the stilled form.

Turning around, he could see Lassie had picked up a steak and was watching him. Shawn knew he needed Lassie's help, so pleading to the cop, not the monster hunter, Shawn told him that he needed him if he was going to save the girl.

Lassiter didn't know what to say. Shawn had saved his life, but at the same time, he was a vampire. One of the many monsters he had been trained to kill. But as soon as his eyes met Shawn's, Lassie knew he had nothing to fear from Shawn. Walking over, Lassie asked what Shawn needed.

Shawn said it straight and as plainly as he could, _Blood_. Lassie eyed him off, but nodded anyway. Shawn held Lassiter's arm up and slowly sank his fangs into Lassie's wrist, after about a minute or two; he stopped and did the same to the child. Lassiter watched in amazement as the lifeless body seemed to repair itself.

Once Shawn was sure the healing process was stable, he moved away and just watched. Lassiter joined him. With the teeth, pale skin and now blood running down his chin, Lassie could see the vampire that Shawn was, but he could also see the man behind the fangs.

Lassie whispered in Shawn's ear to go, that he would stay with her and that his secret was safe and so was he, for now. Shawn just nodded and walked away. As Lassiter walked back over to the child who was now starting to wake up, he felt a cold wind blow past him and in that wind, he heard Shawn's voice saying that he too, will keep Lassiter's secret.

Smiling to himself, Lassiter helped the child up and questioned her as to where she lived. Lassie realised, that he and Shawn had just come to an understanding about each other that night.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN ^_^

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. Let me know if you have a secret you would love to see.**


	16. Henry's Other Family

**Warnings: None, but you might need a tissue or two.**

**Idea from: Post U Later**

**Story Notes: Henry has been hiding a secret from Shawn.**

**Chapter 16: Henry's Other Family.**

Shawn stood at his father's front door and knocked. He didn't know why he had to knock, but Henry Spencer had always told Shawn that if was coming around he had to knock.

The last time Shawn had seen his father was six days ago and at that meeting, Henry had asked Shawn not to come and see him for ten days; ten whole days. This request wasn't new, in fact, since Henry had returned from Florida; he had often requested this 'time out'.

Well, it had been five days since his father had asked him not to come around and Shawn would normal comply with his dad's request, but a case had come up and he really needed his help.

Shawn had rang a couple of times first, but when he got no answer and the desperation got way too much for him, Shawn had jumped onto his bike and headed over to Henry's house. That is why he was standing on the porch waiting for his dad to open the door.

After knocking a few more times, Shawn decided to open the door and what a surprise he got. He carefully walked over the threshold and to look closer at what he had found. The house didn't look like the one he had grown up in, no, it looked like a home.

Everywhere he looked there were toys; toys on the floor, on the couch and even on the kitchen table. There were also photos of some kids and a woman he had never seen before. Some of the photos even had his dad in them. Only…it couldn't have been his dad, for this Henry Spencer that was staring out at him, was smiling and looked…happy.

Even the wedding photo of his dad and mum was gone; it was replaced by a photo of his dad and this strange woman, who was wearing a wedding dress. Behind them were a little church and a small shop. Shawn had a closer look and could see one of those wall clocks that also showed the date. Shawn was shocked to realise that his father would have had to have married this woman not long after he had moved to Florida.

He then had a closer look at the children in the photos. They would have been about ten and eleven and they looked happy. Even though they had a lot of the woman's features, Shawn could see his father in them too. Shawn knew he was looking at his half brother and sister.

He sat down in the nearest chair, not caring that it was his father's chair. The chair no one else was allowed to sit in. As he sat there, he thought about what he had found out and what it all could mean. Well the first thing was his dad had another family. He had remarried and had other children.

Another quick glance around the room confirmed a few more things to Shawn. That one, all, and he meant all, of the photos of him or his mum, were gone and in the photos of the other kids, they were living the life he could have only dreamed of.

The longer Shawn sat there, the more he thought about what was going on and the longer he thought, the angrier he got. His father had another family and he didn't want Shawn to be any part of it. That could be the only reason his father had kept them a secret from him.

He stood again and took down one of the photos of Henry. Shawn could feel the tears running down his face. Did his father really hate him that much? Was Shawn such a hopeless cause that his dad had to have another life to compensate for it? Why couldn't his dad have had this new life with him, also?

Shawn was brought from his thoughts by a boy running through the house. He was closely followed by a younger girl. But the girl had seen Shawn standing there and she stopped to look at him. Just as she was about to say something, Henry and the strange woman walked through the door.

Shawn looked at Henry; he looked so happy, so…content. But when Henry saw Shawn his expression changed to shock, which then changed to the look Shawn was used to, anger.

Shawn wanted to shout out, 'what about me', but he couldn't. Before Henry could open his mouth to say something, Shawn was out the back door and onto the beach.

Tears overwhelmed him as he ran away from the only family he had really known. There was one thought running through his head, if dad wants a secret family, then he can have them'.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a Secrets idea, just PM me it.**


	17. A Life Lost

**Warnings: None**

**Idea from: Post U Late**

**Story Notes: Yes, I know I have already done one of these, but this one is from a different view.**

**Chapter 17: A Life Lost.**

Henry sat on his couch, a beer in one hand and a photo frame in the other. Taking another sip

of the beer, he allowed a few tears to slip from his eyes. In the frame was a photo of a woman and two children, a boy and girl. Henry looked at the photo and gave a sad smile.

He drank the last of his beer and placed the empty bottle next to the growing pile on the table. He had been drinking since that morning and he didn't have any plans on stopping.

Today's date was one of the happiest and saddest of his life. This was the day he had married his second wife. They were so happy, so... in love.

It had been years since Maddie had left him and a few years after their divorce. He had moved to Florida and that was where he had met her.

Henry had wanted to tell Shawn, but he didn't know where he was and he had no way to contact him, as even Gus didn't know where he was at the time.

Then, from time to time, he got the few messages that Gus had received. And every single time, he asked Gus to tell Shawn that he needed him to contact him, but Shawn never did.

Over the next few years, they had a son and then a daughter. Henry's life was complete, apart from Shawn being missing.

Then, when their daughter was five, Henry was meeting them for dinner at a restaurant to celebrate their wedding anniversary.

Henry was running late, because he was held up at work, but when he arrived, his family wasn't there and they never arrived.

That night, Henry lost his family. They were killed by a drunk driver on their way to meet him.

So, a few days later, Henry buried his family, his new life and headed back to Santa Barbara.

He never got to tell Shawn about his stepmother or about his baby brother and sister. He

didn't see the point since Shawn could never meet them.

Instead, on this day, Henry sat alone, remembering the family and the life he once had.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have Secrets idea, just PM me it.**


	18. Secrets on File

**Warnings: None**

**Idea from:** **Lenorathetrekkie**

**Story Notes: Shawn thinks back to a conversation with Detective Lucinda Barry.**

**Chapter 18**: **Secrets on File**

Shawn sat down in front of the TV. Letting out a sigh, he watched as the reporter reported on an incident at the IBM headquarters. Apparently, a gunman had gone in there demanding to speak to the person in charge. When he was told that the person in charge was away, the gunman decided to shoot up the place, but luckily no one was hurt.

Shawn turned off the TV and went back to looking at the paperwork in front of him. Shawn loved his job, hell he loved all of the jobs he had had. It was just the paper work he hated. As he picked up one of the files to read, his mind wandered back to conversation he had had when he first started working with the Santa Barbara Police Department.

_He and Detective Lucinda Barry, Lassie's ex-partner and lover, were at the firing range and she had been asking him a few questions about the case they were working on, then suddenly she changed the subject. "I've seen your record, Mr. Spencer."_

"_Record, what record?" Shawn said as he tried to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about._

"_You know what record I'm talking about. You could have been Valedictorian. Hell, you could be running IBM." _

"_Me! Run IBM! I think you have the wrong Shawn Spencer or mixed me up with Gus." Shawn laughed._

"_NO, I didn't. But what I really want to know is, if you are as intelligent as the report says you are, why are you calling in tips to the hotline and why have you had so many 'silly' jobs in the last few years?" _

_Shawn stood there watching as she fired off a few more rounds before responding. "Haven't you ever done anything just for the fun of it?" _

"_Not really, why?"_

"_Because that is why I do what I do. I've just had straight desks jobs, been in charge of businesses and companies, but I got bored with them and just wanted a change." Shawn picked up his gun and fired it at the paper target._

_They both stayed quiet as the target was brought back to them. Detective Barry gasped as she saw the perfect five shots around the heart and one dead centre head shot._

"_Anyway, who ever said that I didn't run IBM at one point? After all, that report isn't complete."_

_Just as Detective Barry went to say something else, Detective Lassiter had walked in. "What is he doing here?"_

"_I…"_

"_Forget it. Get out, Spencer," Lassiter barked._

"_Ok, I'm going." Shawn said putting his hands up and left the two Detectives fighting._

Shawn smile at the memory. It was the last time he had seen Detective Barry. Sighing, he went back to work. After all, this report for IBM won't write itself. And he needed to go and see this man that shot up the IBM Headquarters and find out what he wanted to see him about.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a Secret, just PM me it.**


	19. A Shift in the Heart

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: me and only me**

**Story Notes: Lassie has secret crush. **

**Chapter 19: A Shift in the Heart.**

Lassiter had always thought himself to be a straight man; straight in his profession, straight in his private life and as far as he knew, straight in his sexuality. But of late, he has been questioning that last one, especially when Shawn Spencer and his best friend Guster, were around.

He had never thought about being with a man that way before, nor have the array of feelings he has right now for either a man or a woman.

As of late, he hasn't been able to take his eyes off the fake psychic and his best friend. In fact, he watched for their arrival every day and if they don't show up for a day or two Lassiter could feel the burning disappointment in the pit of his stomach. But when they did turn up, the happiness that filled his heart got him through the day.

He watched as this man did some of the most amazing things he has ever seen and put up with a lot. Lassiter wonders if maybe it's the fact that this man can do things he knows he will never be able to do.

But he knows whatever this is, it is more than a 'man crush' as Spencer would call it. After all, his heart nearly dies whenever he's in danger and it takes all of his strength not to pull him into a hug so he can protect him.

Lassiter also watched as Guster scolded Spencer for always getting into his personal space and then he gives Lassiter a dirty look. Could that mean that maybe the other man might also have feelings for him? That this might not be one sided?

But he has to wait, to watch just a little bit longer, just to be sure. Lassiter needs to be sure, after all. He has never been with another man and he was sure the man he has fallen in love with hasn't either.

He watches as Guster drags Spencer out of the bullpen, only to return a few moments later and approached Lassiter's desk and without a word dropped an envelope on his desk and then walked away.

Lassiter picked up the envelope and opens it to find a note inside.

'_If I have read the way that you are always watching me right, meet me at Hooper's dinner, at six tonight, so we can talk. Love from Burton Guster.'_

'_So,'_ Lassiter thinks to himself, _'It's not one sided after all.'_

And with that Lassiter returned to his paper work with a smile on his face.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a Secret, just PM me it.**


	20. Office Gossip

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: EvE79**

**Story Notes: Shawn listen's to office gossip and he just can't believe how far off people can be.**

**Chapter 20: Office Gossip**

Shawn sat in the Psych office in the dark. He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk and his laptop on his lap. After typing a few things in, Shawn pulled up the file he wanted and he smiled as the images and sound came to life.

A few days ago, he had hidden a few spy devices around the station and now he was seeing what he had gotten and what he could use to keep up the illusion that he was a psychic. After popping a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth and taking a large gulp of his drink, Shawn pressed play.

The first few hours were nothing really. He found out that a few of the female officers were pregnant and a couple of other officers were worried about their upcoming evaluations. There were also bits of gossip about who liked who and every possible way imaginable everyone viewed Lassiter or Shawn and the way they interacted with each other. In all, nothing really out of the ordinarily, but then something did catch his eye.

He quickly clicked to another file and was viewing through another camera he had forgotten he had put there. Standing near the plants that were near Chief Vick's office were Chief Vick and Juliet. They seemed to be having a quiet conversation and with the way they were looking around, it was very personal.

"So, O'Hara, what did you find out?"

"Nothing," O'Hara said sounding upset.

"What do you mean by nothing? All you needed to do was follow Lassiter for the last week."

"I know, but every time we left the station, he only went to the firing range, that bar he likes or home."

"Did he meet with anyone?"

"No, I think the idea that he is crooked is wrong. I thought it from the start and I haven't seen anything to say that he is."

"I agree, but we needed to know why he has been so…secretive…lately. Are you sure he didn't meet anyone?"

"Well…" Juliet said with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, what Detective?"

"Well, he did meet Shawn at the bar a couple of times, but surely that didn't mean anything."

"No, I'm sure Shawn Spencer wouldn't be involved with anything illegal."

"But, you think Lassiter could be?"

"I've seen good cops turn before, for the right price, O'Hara. But I'm sure Lassiter isn't one of them."

"So what do we do now?"

"We hand in our report; see what Internal Affairs has to say and just keep an eye on Lassiter until then."

"Ok, Chief, and Chief, good night."

"Good night, O'Hara, and O'Hara, you did a good job."

"Thanks." And with that the two ladies walked away.

"Wow, man they are way off," Shawn said to himself, but he jumped, when a voice answered him.

"Don't you know it is illegal to record people without their knowledge, Spencer?"

Shawn looked up to see Lassiter leaning up against the door frame. He smiled at the man. "How long have you been there?"

"I've been watching you for about fifteen minutes."

"So you heard that Internal Affairs thinks you are crooked?"

"Yes. If they only knew the truth, right, Shawn?" Lassiter said as he walked over.

Lassiter placed his hands on Shawn shoulders and lent down for a kiss. When they broke apart, Shawn answered him.

"Yeah, if only they knew. But if O'Hara keeps following you, they just might find out about us; then what?"

"Then we come out of the closet and make our relationship known to all; that is what will happen. Now, you ready for dinner?"

"Yes, oh and a few people at the station already suspect that we're dating."

Really…who?"

"McNab for one and…" And as the two men walked away, Shawn filled Lassiter in on all the gossip he had learned from the recordings. When he finished telling Lassie all the gossip, Shawn leant in and whispered, "You know Juliet is following us, don't you?"

"Yes, Shawn, I do. How about we give her something to report back?" and with a smile, Lassie pulled Shawn into a tender kiss.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. Please, can all my readers give me a few more secret to write, I'm running out.**


	21. Remember When I Arrested You?

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: EvE79**

**Story Notes: When Shawn needs to cope with things he sees, he relaxes in a dark room and remembers his past.**

**Chapter 21: Remember When I Arrested You?**

Shawn was in trouble. His head wouldn't let the images of the poor child's broken body go. He had tried just about everything to clear his head and failed. So now he sat at the Psych office in the dark, running through his good memories.

There was the excitement of his parents when he first walked and the time when he meet Gus. The time he…no, there was the little girl again, invading even these, his most precious memories, so Shawn tried a different tactic. He forced his mind to go deeper into the memories he had forced down so deep, that even he had forgotten them.

He smiled at the first ones he could bring up. They were of a few stunts that he and Gus had gotten into. But then, one jumped in to view that he really didn't remember. One, that for the life of him, he couldn't understand why he had hidden it away.

It was back when he was in the police force. He was young and just wanted to prove to himself that he could do it, just like he did with all of his other jobs. But this memory was different.

He had been based in a small town and was on late night patrol. It was a quiet night, nothing to write home about, as if he would. His dad would have had a field day if he had found out Shawn had been a cop at one time.

He had been talking to Glacis on the radio, just to pass the time away, when all of a sudden he saw a car driving slowly down the road with its head lights turned off. It was also swerving all over the road. At first Shawn thought it was funny; that was until it hit the curb and the rubbish tin.

Shaking his head, Shawn started up his lights and siren and pulled the car over, which wasn't very hard to do since it was going so slow it was nearly, already stopped.

Even as he walked up to the car, Shawn could smell the alcohol, but unfortunately he was taught that it didn't mean that the driver was drunk. It just proved the car most likely had had alcohol in it. Yeah, right.

Sitting in the driver's seat was a man, most likely in his late twenties, early thirties. He had sandy coloured hair and wore an off the rack suit. The man just sat there as if he was still driving the car. Yeah, right! He's not drunk.

Shawn, after about five minutes, finally got the man's attention and about five minutes more, he actually got him out of the car. The way he swayed left no question in Shawn's mind that the man was drunk, but he had to follow protocol.

Shawn took the man through the sobriety tests, which, no surprise to Shawn, he failed and Shawn then arrested him for driving while under the influence. As they walked back to Shawn's car, the man had the gall to proposition him.

Shawn didn't know what to say. This wasn't just because he was shocked. It had a lot to do with the man's mouth on his. Shawn managed to fight the man off and into the back seat of his car. As he drove to the station his mind was full of questions, like what had just happened? Did he do the right thing? Yes, the man was attractive, but he was a police officer and it was wrong to kiss a man he had just arrested.

After getting the man to the station, he handed him over to the nightshift sergeant and returned to the streets. But the man, or his lips, never left Shawn's mind, no matter how hard he tried.

The next morning, Shawn called into the station to sign out and he decided to check on the man from the night before, only to find out that he had been released. It had turned out he had been a police officer, a sergeant no less and their chief had gotten some men to run him over to the airport, to catch his plane. Shawn figured he would never see that man again; after all, this was his last day on the job. Shawn had had enough of being a cop and was ready to move on to the next job.

Now, here he was, sitting in his offices looking at a memory he had long forgotten. A memory that, the more he ran, the more he remembered. A smile crossed over Shawn's face as the face of that man becomes cleared and clearer.

'So, is that it? Is that why you hate me so much, Lassie?' Shawn thought to himself. 'Is it because you remember that night? The night, I had arrested you and the same night, in which you kissed me. I didn't remember it, but you do, don't you?'

The next morning Lassiter sat down at his desk. There, sitting smack bang in the middle was a folded note. Lassiter's eyes widen as he opened it up and read it.

_Lassie, _

_I know why you hate me so much. You remember when I arrested you and the fact that you kissed me. _

_I'm sorry. I was the officer and you were the person I had arrested. I could never have been able to kiss you back. But I always had wish I had._

_Yours always _

_Spencer._

_XXOO_

Lassiter carefully folded the note up and put it into his pocket. No, he hadn't remembered the officer who had arrested him, but he did remember kissing him. Now that he knows it was Spencer, he needed to get him alone and talk to him, but first he needed to finish work.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a secret, just let me know.**


	22. Too Many Secrets

**Warning: This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from: Me **

**Story Notes: Shawn sits in the waiting room of the hospital, thinking about the secrets he holds, while waiting for news on Juliet.**

**Chapter 22: Too Many Secrets.**

Shawn sat in the waiting room, anxious to hear how Juliet was doing. He was there when she was hit by the car and watched as it sped off, throwing her lifeless body to the ground. He knew that once they knew how she was, he would have to give his statement. The only problem he had was what was he going to tell them and what was he was going to keep to himself.

As he sat there, Detective Carlton Lassiter appeared in the doorway. Shawn looked up at him and instantly a pain formed in his gut. Lassiter just stood there looking at him. His face was void of all emotion, even more than ever before. Shawn's heart ached for the man before him. He knew Lassiter was fighting back his real emotions, for if he let them go, it would ruin him.

Lassiter didn't say a word to Shawn; he just walked over and sat down in one of the chairs. He didn't want to talk to the man that could have stopped this from happening. Shawn had been there. He had been with Juliet, so why didn't he save her from being hit. After all, he is supposed it be psychic, so why didn't he see it coming.

Shawn gave Lassiter a sidewards glance. He knew that the Head Detective was blaming him and to be honest, Shawn was also blaming himself as well. He had seen the car, but it was parked at the time.

Shawn carried many secrets. Many are his own, like not really being a psychic and a lot of what he really did when he was away all that time. He had secrets that people had entrusted him with. Like the one where his mum had always regretted leaving him and his dad; and the fact that he had an affair with Gus' sister and also the fact that his dad is still having nightmares from his time on the force.

But then, he had the secrets he knew, but he shouldn't know. Like Lassiter and Juliet's secret. He knew they were more than partners, more than friends. They were lovers. He also knew that if he told all he knew about the car and its occupants that Lassiter would go after them and it would be Lassiter going to prison.

It was now, for the sake of Lassiter's job and freedom, he would keep certain information to himself. He would file this information away into the 'secrets' file in his mind. Oh, he will tell the right person what he knows. But for now, it is just another secret to keep. As Shawn sat there he went through what he had seen and what he needed to keep to himself.

He first went through what the car looked like. The car was just a plain white station wagon; there was nothing really special about it. But one more glance at the car, gave Shawn what he wanted to know. The men must have thought that everybody would be too busy with Juliet to notice that they had left the back number plate on. But knowing the suspects, they most likely had stolen the car, so it doesn't matter if he keeps this information to himself. He would let them know that the car had been parked on the side of the road when Juliet started to cross and that they didn't even brake. He knew this to be true, because the front of the car didn't dip down, like it should when someone touches the brakes.

There had been two men inside the wagon and they were both white. One had short brown hair, with a scar running from the corner of his eye down his face to his ear. The driver had no distinctive mark except for the wavy, shoulder length, black hair.

He could tell them about how Juliet's body got thrown over the wagon, but he couldn't tell them what he really saw. No, Shawn would only give the smallest of the information he had. He, and he alone, would find these men, would make them pay for hurting his friends.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a secret to tell, just let me know.**


	23. Lassiter's Christmas Spirit

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from****: Me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter hates Christmas…right?**

**Chapter 23:**** Lassiter's Christmas Spirit**

Lassiter sat in his chair staring at the offending item sitting on his desk. How in the world Spencer managed to get a snow globe on his desk evaded him. So did the reason he keeps leaving them in the first place.

"Merry Christmas, Detective Lassiter," McNab's voice came echoing through his thoughts.

Looking up he gave the young officer a dangerous glare and smiled as he watched McNab flinch. Lassiter hated Christmas and all that went with it, including snow globes. He watched as McNab made a quick retreat.

Laughing to himself, he was so glad that everyone, or almost everyone, avoided him to a degree, especially at Christmas time.

It was Christmas Eve and while everyone was walking around happily singing Christmas songs, Lassiter walked around with a pissed off look on his face and bark in his voice. When it was time to go home, Lassiter was the first to leave, which surprised everyone.

Lassiter was down the stairs, in his car and gone before anyone could even think of saying goodbye or Merry Christmas to him. He had to be somewhere and he was running late. Pulling up at the hospital, he could see Spencer was already there.

Running up the stairs, he made a beeline for the room he knew Spencer would be in. Opening the door he saw Spencer sitting in a chair waiting for him. Holding back a laugh at the sight before him, Lassiter just made his way over to the locker.

"Sorry I'm late; I just couldn't get away from work earlier."

"Don't worry about it. The kids aren't going anywhere. Just get dressed quickly."

Ten minutes later, both men walked down the halls of the hospital, one dressed as Santa and the other dressed as an Elf. They walked to the doors of the children's ward and stopped.

"You ready for this, Lassie?"

"Yes, Spencer, I am."

And with that Spencer the Elf, walked through the door. Lassiter listened as the children gave a cheer and then Spencer called him in. Taking a deep breath, Santa Lassiter walked through the doors and watched as the children smiled at him. The rest of the night was filled with handing out presents and listening to the wishes of the kids.

After changing back into their normal clothing, Lassiter and Shawn walked out of the hospital together. As they reached their vehicles Shawn turned to Lassiter.

"So, Lassie, are you glad you joined me tonight?"

"Yes, Spencer, I am. So…how long have you been doing this?"

"Ever since I came back to Santa Barbara. Why?"

"Just wondering; so you're not going to tell anyone what I did tonight?"

"No, and I won't tell anyone that you actually like Christmas."

"No, Shawn, I don't like Christmas. I love you and you love Christmas. That's all."

"You're just a big softy, Carlton my dear. Now come here."

And with that Shawn pulled Lassiter into a kiss. They pulled apart just as Lassiter's watch alarm went off.

"What's that for?"

"It's to tell me that it's midnight. Merry Christmas, Shawn."

"Aww, Carlton, Merry Christmas to you too." Giving Lassiter another quick kiss, Shawn continued, "So, Carlton, your place or mine?"

"Mine, see you there."

And with that they headed off home.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL MY READERS**


	24. Gus' Café

**Warning:**** This story does have Slash in it. Lassiter and Shawn are together. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** I was in another township and I walked passed a café called Gus' Café. So this is where this story came from.**

**Chapter 24:**** Gus' Café.**

Shawn let out a sigh. His boyfriend, Lassie, was taking him out to lunch. It was a rare occasion when they could go out and not worry about anything around them. Their relationship was still unknown by everyone and this was just how they liked it.

Lassiter had many reasons not to come out of the closet, His family and their beliefs were on the top of the list, closely followed by work and friends. Shawn's was just as simple as this, his just wanted to see where this relationship was going before letting everyone know.

So when Lassiter said he had found a quaint little café just outside the city, Shawn jumped at the chance to be with Lassiter and not worry about anyone seeing them.

On the drive there, they had talked about their day and what was happening with life in general. It had turned out that Juliet had been partnered with a rookie for a few days and Gus was away on holiday, so the two love birds were free to be, without prying eyes. But the one thing Lassiter wouldn't tell Shawn was the name of the café. All he would say was that it was a surprise.

They had driven for about half an hour before Lassiter pulled into a long gravel driveway. Shawn closed his eyes to listen to the crunching sound as the tires moved across the stones. He could also hear birds singing and Shawn could smell the scent of the flowers.

It was spring and to him it was the most amazing time of the year. It was the only time he could really close his eyes and still see what was around him. Shawn groaned a little as he felt the car stop, only to sit up when he was hit by a very familiar smell but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Opening his eyes, Shawn smiled at the sight before him. For there, right in front of him was a little old cottage, the type you only read about in books. It had the shrubs around the front and a cobblestone path leading up to the door and there, hanging just above that door was a sign with 'Gus' Café' written on it.

Shawn was brought back to reality when he felt Lassiter climbing out of the car. As he too, exited the vehicle, he was hit by the strange, yet familiar, smell again, but he still couldn't place it.

They walked through the door and they were instantly transported back in time. The house had been done out in the same time period as the outside. They were greeted by a lovely young girl who led them to the dining room that was now the café itself. There was even a set of French doors that opened out to the most beautiful garden Shawn had ever seen.

They ordered their lunch and sat in reasonable silence again, only asking each other little things here and there. After they had eaten and they were waiting for the bill to arrive, Shawn was again hit by that smell. But this time, an image of Gus appeared in his mind; an image of Gus, cooking a batch of his secret brownies.

The bill arrived and the waiter offered it to Shawn on a tray. Shawn was just about to tell him to give it to Lassie, since it was he who was taking Shawn out. But he paused as soon as he saw a ring on the tray instead of a bill. Shawn, with tears in his eyes, turned his gaze towards Lassiter.

"Do you really mean this Carlton?

"Yes, Shawn, I do," Lassiter said taking the ring as he kneeled in front of Shawn. "Shawn Spencer, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Carlton Lassiter, yes," Shawn said as Lassiter took his hand and placed the ring on his finger. He then reached up and gave Shawn a kiss.

"Sir," the waiter interrupted, "the owner would like to congratulate you. Could you please follow me?"

Lassiter and Shawn followed the waiter to a door on the other side of the house. After knocking and being told they could enter, the waiter left them standing in a study room and just like the rest of the house, it was spot on to the period of time the owner was trying to make.

"I want to congratulate you on your engagement and would like to give you your lunch for free as a gift from me." The owner was sitting in a chair facing away from them so they couldn't see his face.

"Thank you, Shawn and I…"

"Detective Lassiter," the owner said with shock as he stood up and turned around to reveal Gus. "Shawn, what the…"

"Gus, you're the owner of this place. Since when?"

"I've owned this cottage for few years now, Shawn, but you and Lassiter are…engaged…to be married?"

"Yes," Shawn said grinning. He held out his hand and showed Gus the ring.

"Well…congratulations, Shawn, Lassiter, I hope you will be very happy together."

"Thank you, buddy, and when you get home we will need to talk."

"And how, brother," Gus answered, smiling.

"Well, Shawn. We're out of the closet now. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Carlton, I am, are you?"

"You bet I am." And with that they kissed, ignoring the gagging sound Gus was making behind them.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. If you want this chapter extended into a full story, please, just let me know and if you have a secret to tell, just let me know.**


	25. Turning Point

**Warning:**** Mentions of rape.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's Note:**** Ok, this secret in set in an Alternate Universe.**

**Story Notes:**** Detective Shawn Spencer is the toughest and hardest detective in Santa Barbara. But how did he get this way? Was he born this way or did something happen, that turned a small happy child, into a man without a heart. **

**Chapter 25:**** Turning Point.**

"Head Detective, Head…Detective Shawn Spencer." Shawn Spencer sat in his new office repeating his new title to himself. It had only been this morning that he was just Detective Shawn Spencer and now…he was Head Detective Shawn Spencer.

He thought back to when he first entered the police academy and how they said that they knew he was heading for great things. But then there was a few that thought he was…unstable, that he would get himself killed long before he would even make Sergeant. How wrong they were.

He had flown through the academy and through the ranks of the police department. It was easy for him. He had no family, to speak of and no friends to hold him back. There were only a few people who had any sort of control over him. But there were only two who really knew what made him tick, what made him the way he is.

As Shawn sat in his new chair, in his new office, he watched his ex-partner laughing with their new partner and he started to think back, back to when he could laugh. Back to a time when he was once happy and he felt whole. Back to when he was just a child.

Shawn had basically had a normal childhood, if normal meant having an eidetic memory and a father obsessed with training you to be a policeman. Because of this, Shawn had only one friend his entire life.

Shawn could remember that he had dreams back then; dreams and hope. He had lived his life mostly carefree and had wasted so much time playing the fool. That was, until that night. That night that had changed his world, his life and him, forever.

His dad had been working night shift at the station and it was just him and his mum at home. Gus was supposed to have been staying over, as it was his twelfth birthday, but Gus had caught a cold and the sleep over had been put on hold until he was better.

Shawn was sitting on the couch, waiting for his mum to bring in the popcorn for them to eat while they watched a movie, when the doorbell rang. His mum put the bowl down in front of Shawn as she walked past to see who it was at the door.

Shawn watched, hoping that it might have been Gus, because he had gotten better. But it wasn't Gus. It was two men; two very big men. Something told Shawn that his mum should shut the door, but it was too late. Before Shawn could react one of the men had grabbed his mum and the other was heading his way. That night was hell for him. If it wasn't him they were raping, it was his mum. By the time the sun had come up, Shawn was tired, battered and bruised. The men just threw him onto the bed with his mum and Shawn could hear them laughing as they walked out the door. Their last words to him still rings in his ears.

'If you tell anyone who we are, we will come back and do all of this again.'

But Shawn did tell. They hadn't just raped his mother, they had killed her and with everything his dad had ever taught him, Shawn knew they had to go to prison for what they had done. He had used his skills to do a sketch of the men and they were apprehended with-in a few days.

Shawn had changed because of this. His heart had died with his mother. The child who had loved to joke and play the clown was gone, replaced by a detective in the making. He took every lesson his dad had taught him and took it to the next level. He applied himself at school and as soon as he was old enough he had applied to the police academy, graduating at the top of his class. Shawn was determined not to let what had happened to his mother and him happen to anyone else and if it did, he was determined that those who did hurt the innocents, was going to pay.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. Please, if you have a secret to tell, just let me know.**


	26. Without Henry, Where Would Shawn Be?

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79 **

**Author's Note:**** This is another Alternate Universe story. **

**Story Notes:**** Detective Lassiter meets a strange young man at a bar. They end up back at his house, but this young man hides a secret that could just end up destroying Lassiter. Can Lassiter find out what the secret is before it's too late and can he save Shawn along the way? **

**Chapter 26:**** Without Henry, Where Would Shawn Be? **

Lassiter sat on the stool at the bar he was in. He likes sitting at the bar, as he can watch the other people through the mirror, without them knowing. It is this way; he can determine if there was going to be trouble before it starts.

But this night, he was distracted. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off a young man in the bar and it wasn't just because he was attracted to him. Yes, this young man was good looking and his green eyes seemed to dance as he surveyed the bar and its occupants.

From what Lassiter could see of the man he was looking for someone and, oh how his eyes glowed when it was evident that he had located whoever he was chasing. But they quickly changed to fear, as the said man, seemed to lose his temper with him.

Lassiter watched as the younger man crowded in the corner as the man he had meet stood nearby joking with his friends. Lassiter had seen enough. It was easy enough to tell that this was an abusive relationship and he wasn't going to just stand around and watch as an innocent man got beaten.

Walking over, Lassiter just grabbed the young man by the arm and put himself between the abuser and the victim. As the older man approached, Lassiter turned to face him, holding his badge in his hand, clear enough for the approaching man to see. And as soon as he did, the man backed off and returned to his friends.

After making sure the man wasn't going to try again, Lassiter turn back to the first man and without a word, led him from the bar. Lassiter wasn't sure what to do next, but he knew enough that if he left this man on his own, he would most likely return to the man in the bar. So he took him home.

They didn't talk on the drive to Lassiter's home. They didn't talk as they walked up the path to his front door and they didn't talk, as the younger man pulled him into a passionate kiss, just after he had closed the door. They didn't talk as Lassiter stripped the younger man of his clothes, exposing a battered and bruised body underneath and they didn't talk as Lassiter had his way with this man that had caught his attention. When Lassiter awoke the next morning, he was alone. The young man was gone and Lassiter knew nothing about him. He was left lying in his bed, wondering if he would ever see him again.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Santa Barbara, Shawn Spencer sat at a table. His head was hung low as another man yelled and screamed at him. Shawn wasn't really afraid of this man, but he knew his life would be a lot easier if he thought he was.

After his pimp had stopped yelling at him for stuffing up the night before, Shawn raised his head and looked at the aging man before him. Luke had rescued Shawn when he was nineteen and was just about to be gang raped. He had taken Shawn in and promptly sent him to work as one of his escorts.

Luke had a neat way of keeping his clients. His boys would collect information on them and then Luke would blackmail them with it. Whether it was just because they were an important person who was using an escort agency or if they leaked important or secret information to them he had a hold that they would pay for him never to release. Shawn was his best at getting the dirt on his client. But last night, he was off his game and left with a non-client and it was this which had pissed Luke off so much.

Luke decided not to punish Shawn for this one mistake. He needed him in one piece, so he just left Shawn with a lecture…this time.

Shawn let out a sigh and after he was sure he was alone, he walked over to the brick wall in his room. Removing a brick, he pulled out the file he had stashed there. This was his life line, his bargaining chip for when he wanted his freedom. In this file was everything that Luke had done, all of the names of people he had blackmailed and what he had gotten off them. It also contained files of people that Shawn had kept from Luke and now he added another file. This one was labelled, 'Head Detective Carlton Lassiter of the Santa Barbara Police Department'.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	27. I Love Safes

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** There is a cat burglar with-in the gang.**

**Chapter 26:**** I Love Safes**

The shadowy figure crept across the floor of the hotel room, their target in sight, the room wall safe.

The nimble fingers moved quickly, quietly and skillfully as he opened the door before him. The safe was full, but the figure didn't waste any time, he quickly filled his bag with his stolen goods and just as quickly and quietly he shut the safe door and made his way out of the room and he was gone.

Two hours later he stood in the same room, looking at the same safe, but this time he is here with the police. But the room was different from when he was there last night. There's a body on the floor and the safe was now open.

He watched as Shawn Spencer looked around the crime scene and he watched as Lassiter, O'Hara, McNab and the other officers collect the evidence. He wondered if the body was there last night when he was here, but no, it couldn't have been; otherwise he would have fallen over it. He also knew that he closed the safe door, he always does.

He knows that Shawn will find the killer a long time before the police and then he will be able to plant some of the stuff from the safe on them and he will be in the clear.

Shawn now has that look in his eyes. The one he gets when he knows who the killer is. As Shawn walks his way, he smiles at his lifelong friend.

"Come on, Gus, I've got an idea who did this."

And just like all the times before, Gus follows Shawn out the door. Gus already has the items from the safe on him. He just needs the chance to slip them to the killer.

Gus smiled as he listened to Shawn explain who the killer was and how he knows who it was. He smiles to himself as well, as he realises that once again, that no safe has defeated him and he got away with the crime.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	28. Small Spaces and the Dark

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn is scared of only two things.**

**Chapter 28:**** Small Spaces and the Dark.**

As a child, Shawn was afraid of nothing but his dad and whatever punishment he was about to receive. But as he grew older, Shawn learnt there were other things to be scared of, mainly the small and dark spaces.

Sometimes, no matter how big the space was, if it was dark, to Shawn it was also small. Because in the dark he couldn't see and when he couldn't see, he panicked.

A doctor once told him that he was claustrophobic and asked if something had happened to him as a kid that could have caused it. He could only answer yes; what else could he do.

He and Gus were six and they had been playing hide and seek at Gus' place and it was his time to hide. The rules were simple enough. They weren't to go outside the fence line or near the kitchen, which was being renovated at the time.

But Shawn wasn't one to play by the rules and he thought he had found the best place to hide, but as soon as the fridge door closed and he was in the dark, Shawn knew he had made a mistake. He tried everything to get out, he really did and after a while he could no longer breathe and his world went black.

When Shawn had finally opened his eyes, he was in the hospital. He had overheard the doctors telling his mum and dad that he was very lucky, very lucky indeed. If it had been a couple of minutes later there wouldn't have been anything they could do for him, but now, they all just had to wait to see if there was any damage done.

But after that, if Shawn was in the dark or small space he could feel the walls moving in and he would panic. Gus had learnt to see the warning signs. He noticed that even in small spaces, as long as Shawn could see, he could control his fear, but if it is dark, really dark, then Shawn couldn't control it and he needed something to keep his mind off it. If anyone took the time, they would notice that Shawn talked a lot more when he was in a building than when he was in open spaces.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	29. Sharing a Common Secret

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter and Shawn share a common Secret.**

**Chapter 29:**** Sharing a Common Secret.**

Lassiter watched the timer on the bomb tick down. He knew the type of bomb and exactly how to defuse it; after all, he was trained by the best. 'Mitch Striker!'

There were only three things holding him back. The first one was the fact that the bomb squad had been called. The second was they still needed to clear the hospital before anyone could even try and last but not least reason was because no one knew that he could do it.

Looking at his watch again, he prayed that the bomb squad got there soon and the second was that they could move the patients out quicker. For some good reason, the bomb squad had been caught in traffic and it was the patients on life support that was the hold up in the evacuation.

Looking around he could see everyone clearing the area where he was given the job to watch the bomb. He watched as Spencer rushed back into the hospital and emerged not long after with another person. How Lassiter wished he could be doing something other than just standing around.

Finally, after what felt like a life time, Spencer walked over to let him know that everyone was clear, that they were the only ones still in the blast zone. Looking at the younger man standing beside him, Lassiter was surprised that Spencer didn't seem scared to be near a bomb. Instead, he just stood there looking at it. It was at moments like this that Lassiter actually felt proud to know Spencer, not that he would tell him that. Instead he told him to join the others. Spencer just shook his head and told him he wasn't leaving until he did or he was instructed to by the leader of the bomb squad.

Lassiter just shook his head and turned back to the bomb and prayed that the bomb squad got there soon. He hoped that it wasn't the one that Captain Mitch Striker was in charge of. Lassiter just didn't feel like explaining why he waited for him to get there.

They both stood there watching the timer tick down.

Shawn's eyes moved over the bomb. By the time the timer had tick down four numbers, Shawn already knew every part of the bomb and how to disarm it at least three different ways.

Shawn knew he should just go in there and do what he was trained for. He was sure that if he did though, Lassie would stop him and he also knew that the Irish detective wouldn't believe him if he told him that he was qualified in defusing a bomb. So instead he stood still watching the timer count down and if the bomb squad wasn't there soon he would drag the detective away from the site, hopefully in time.

There was only one thing he hoped that the bomb squad didn't have with them and that was their captain. After all he would have to explain to Captain Mitch Striker, as to why he didn't just do it and to be honest, he just didn't want people to know he knows certain things, and being able to build and to disarm a bomb was one of them.

So Shawn and Lassiter both continued to stand there watching the timer tick down.

Suddenly McNab is there letting them know the bomb squad had arrived. As they turned around, both men saw Captain Mitch Striker heading their way. Dropping their heads and heading off in different directions they managed to avoid the captain and each other as well.

Their secret is still a secret, at least until another time.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	30. Juliet's Shame

**Warning:**** Mention of rape.**

**Idea from:**** daisycupcake811**

**Story Notes:**** Juliet has a secret, a very big secret.**

**Chapter 30:**** Juliet's Shame.**

Juliet and Lassiter were sitting at their desks working when a group of four children came rushing through the bullpen, McNab and who everyone would guess were the parents, in hot pursuit.

One of the children had seen Juliet and as soon as she moved towards Juliet's desk, so did the others. Shawn and Gus just stood off to the side watching as the assault on both Juliet and her desk happened.

When everything had settled down, everyone found out that the parents of the children were Juliet's sister and brother-in-law and that there were in fact five children, all Juliet's nieces and nephews.

The oldest child, a girl, who hadn't been in the attack, stood to one side as the rest received hugs and kisses from their Aunty. She would have been maybe about ten and even though Shawn could see that she would have loved to have received a hug as well, the little girl just stood her ground. Another thing Shawn had noticed was that, even though Juliet had looked at the girl, she made no move to have any contact with her. And even though there were tears in her eyes, the little girl kept on smiling.

Shawn sat on Lassie's desk watching the kids, while the adults talked and he made some interesting observations, like the fact that the other four kids looked alike with their brown hair and brown eyes. They also had their father's tan skin colour.

Whereas the girl that Juliet had all but ignored had the same hair and eyes as Juliet, they even shared the same milky white skin. As the others played together, she sat quietly in a chair watching them.

Shawn also watched Juliet and noticed that every so often she would look over at the other children and even at the little girl with a longing look. Then with sadness in her eyes, Juliet would turn away and go back to the conversation she was having. He had seen Juliet's reaction towards this little girl before in other women and it didn't take him long to put two and two together. Shawn knew he and Juliet needed to have a talk.

After Juliet's sister and her family left Shawn pulled Juliet aside.

"Jules, you and I need to talk."

"Not tonight, Shawn, I have a headache."

"Juliet, meet me at the Emerald pub at seven."

"Shawn…"

"We need to talk about your daughter," Shawn said and without letting Juliet to reply, he just walked away.

That night at seven, Juliet walked through the door of the Emerald. It didn't take her long to find Shawn sitting in one of the booths. As she approached he gave her a knowing smile.

"Juliet,"

"Shawn, look…I don't know why I came, but…"

"It was because I know that one of your nieces is in fact your daughter; the little girl with the long blonde hair."

"But…how?"

"You both look alike; she's nothing like the others not even your sister."

"So you know my secret, that I have a daughter. So what do you want to talk about?"

"Juliet, you can't blame…what is her name?"

"Rosanna."

"Rosanna, that's a nice name, but you can't blame Rosanna for what her father did to you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Juliet," Shawn said with a voice full of understanding. "I, I can't say that I understand exactly one hundred precent of what you feel. But I have worked with women who have been through what you have been through and they blame and resent the child as well. But, Juliet, Rosanna didn't do anything; she is an innocent in what happened, just like you."

"As you said, you can't understand what I'm going through and you don't know the situation. I got pregnant when I was young and my sister offered to raise Rosanna, that's it."

"No Juliet, that's not it. You associate Rosanna to her father and the fact he raped you. But remember this, Juliet, that little girl watches as you give, as far as she knows, her brothers and sister hugs and kisses, while you push her away. She's a child Juliet and she is half of you, just as much as she is half of him."

"Shawn…I…"

"I'm leaving you with this to think about, Juliet. What did Rosanna actually do? And when you're ready, here is a number for you to call." Shawn held out a business card and watched as Juliet took it from him. "If you lose it, I have plenty more." and with that Shawn stood up and left Juliet sitting in the pub, he just hoped he had gotten through to her.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	31. Lassiter's Secret Valentine

**Warning:**** This is/isn't a slash story. It will be up to you to decide if its slash or not.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Author's Notes:**** This is a Valentine's Day story**

**Story Notes:**** A Valentine's Day Card**

**Chapter 31:**** Lassiter's Secret Valentine**

Lassiter walked into the station and into the bullpen with a scowl on his face and a low warning growl to whoever came near him. Lassiter hated the holidays, whether it was Christmas because everyone seemed to want to give him snow globes, Easter because of the stupid bunny in it and even Saint Patrick's Day made him mad because of the stereo typing of the Irish people. But, today was Valentine's Day and once, a long time ago, he actually like the day, now it was just a reminder of his failed marriage.

Walking towards his desk, Lassiter was glad, if not a little disappointed, to see that there were no flowers, balloons or cards anywhere near it: that was, until he sat down. For there, right in the middle of his desk was a lone card, but it was…different.

It wasn't pink with love hearts all over it, no cupid or flowers. Instead, it was covered with pictures of guns. Opening up the envelope Lassiter was surprised to fine the card was also covered with pictures of guns.

He looked around to see if anyone was watching him, and saw that Spencer and Guster were annoying O'Hara. Lassiter opened the card to find it was hand written with such penmanship. After admiring the way it was written, Lassiter actually started to read what it said.

_"__Dear Detective Carlton Lassiter,_

_I know how hard they holidays are on you and especially this one. I just wanted to let you know, you are not on your own._

_I know you and you know me, but you will not know who has written this card, as who has written it isn't as important as why it was written and what it has to say._

_You may feel alone today, but you are not. Look around you, Detective. You have friends and colleagues that care, respect and believe in you. You are their role model and they look up to you. _

_Detective Carlton Lassiter, you are loved. You just need to open your heart in order to receive it. Even I love you and respect the man and the Detective, which is who you are. _

_Sincerely, _

_From your secret admirer."_

Lassiter once again looked around the bullpen. Who could have left such a lovely card? Spencer, no, it's not his type of card. Guster…no the same as Spencer, he could have written it, but there is no way he would give it to him. O'Hara, now there is a possibility, but she did say when she started she didn't like getting too close to her partner, so that rules her out.

Then who, who could have been able to get close enough to put the card on his desk, it had to be someone in the station. Another quick glance over the card and Lassiter gave up trying to know who had sent it to him. The idea of having a secret Valentine seemed to thrill him.

After reading the letter, Lassiter's attitude changed, he was a lot happier and he even smiled. At the end of the day, because of his change, he received a few other cards and even a bunch of flowers from the Chief had arrived.

That night Lassiter walked out of the station with a little spring in his step, He walked over to his car and drove way. As he did, his secret Valentine walked out from the shadows.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Detective Lassiter! Happy, Valentine's Day."

**The End**

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	32. Memories of Scars

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it. There is mention of rape and torture.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's Notes:**** Ok, this is an attachment to chapter 15 of my one shots stories, 'Shawn Dresses in…' EvE79 has asked me to explain how Shawn got the scars on his back.**

**Story Notes:**** After solving the case, Shawn lays on his bed thinking about what Lassiter had asked him about the scars on his back.**

**Chapter 31:**** Memories of Scars**

They had brought the nuttier down; it had taken a week, but they did it. Shawn had gotten ready for bed and as he lay there, he thought about the case, Lassiter and his reaction to the scars on his back.

The first time Lassiter had seen them, Shawn had apologised. He had honestly forgotten that Lassiter was there, after all, he wasn't use to anyone being in his place. But he had managed to dismiss Lassiter's questions about them and he thought that it had been forgotten, but it hadn't.

The next night, he had brought the dress with him to the station, but he had still dressed in front of Lassie and once again, the questions about his scars came up. Only this time, Lassiter had actually walked over and ran his fingers over them. The touch was electrifying as it sent a shiver down his body. But then the memories of how he got them came flashing back and Shawn bolted from the dressing room and into the bathroom, where he finished getting dressed.

From that night on he just turned up dressed and that seemed to make the questions stop. But, back at the station after the arrest, Lassiter had cornered him and once again had asked him how he got them and that was when Shawn lost it. He had started to yell and told Lassiter in not such a nice way that it had nothing to do with him.

And that was when Lassiter had kissed him. It was soft and tender, yet Shawn could feel Lassie trying to put all his feelings into it. Closing his eyes, Shawn went to kiss back, but 'THEIR' faces were there, mocking him and he felt as though the blade of the knife was slicing through his skin again.

Pushing Lassiter away, he could see the hurt and confusion, but he couldn't do this, so he ran. He ran out of the station and jumped onto his bike and took off. Looking in the rear vision mirror he could see Lassiter standing on the steps watching him go.

Shawn had driven around for about two hours before he found himself outside the local cemetery. Breathing hard, he dismounted and headed straight to the grave he was looking for. It was only after he had sat down and lent against the tombstone, that he allowed the tears to fall.

Shawn hadn't been here for years, not since he had watched the coffin being lowered into the ground and took what he believed was his only chance to ever love. But now, he just needed to be near Steven. He needed him to help him to decide what he was going to do, but no answer came, so Shawn headed home and now he lay in his bed, trying to work out what to do.

Could he tell Lassie the truth? Could he tell him, that he was involved with a home invasion where the attackers had raped and sliced him opened like he was nothing, just because he was gay? That his lover had died, as they did the same things to him, too, or that Shawn couldn't really feel anything, both emotionally and physically anymore and that the scars weren't just on his back and that he was in constant pain.

No, he couldn't tell the wonderful detective all of this. Because if he knew the truth he wouldn't, couldn't, love someone as dirty as Shawn was. But then again, he did have feelings for Lassie and he did feel the detective's gentle fingers tracing over the scars, didn't he? And it did send a shiver down his body. Maybe, just maybe, both his body and emotions were starting to heal and Lassie was the cure.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	33. When Thunder and Lightning Strike

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** LilttleFreak **

**Story Notes:** **Even Shawn has fears.**

**Chapter 32:**** When Thunder and Lightning Strike**

Lassiter looked over at his stakeout partner and groaned inwardly as he shoved a packet of chips in his face.

"Spencer," Lassiter growled as he pushed the offending offering away. "Just sit still and keep your mouth shut."

"Awe, Lassie, come on. Have a chip, I've got plenty." Shawn beamed a smile at him.

"No, and we are going to be here for a long time, so don't do anything to upset me or I will shoot you. Understand!"

"Yes, Lassie, I understand," Shawn said turning back to the front of the car. The smile was replaced by a pout and Shawn just sat there as silent as a mouse.

Time slowly ticked by and the man they were watching went to bed, but Shawn still didn't say a thing and he didn't move an inch. That is, until the sound of thunder reached his ears. It was now that he started to fidget.

At first it was just him picking up a chip packet or drink can and making a noise and Lassiter thought Shawn was just being Shawn. But as the thunder got closer and louder, Lassiter noticed Shawn's behaviour escalate. But Lassiter still thought it was Shawn trying to annoy him. So when the first strike of lightning hit and a roll of thunder followed it, Shawn jumped so much, that Lassiter was sure he was going to run away.

"Spencer, are you ok?"

Shawn looked at him, fear reflecting in his green eyes, but Shawn didn't answer, he just stared. Suddenly, another bit of lightning and thunder struck and Shawn to pulled his feet up onto the seat. He then buried his head into his knees and covered his ears with his hands.

Lassiter just stared in shock at Shawn. This was the first time he had ever seen the man show any sign of fear, let alone, any sort of real emotions. The third time the lightning and thunder struck the heavens also opened up and the rain came pouring down. Shawn's only response to this was a small yelp and he pulled his legs in tighter.

Lassiter didn't know what to say or do. He had always thought it would feel good having something on Spencer. Something he could use to show everyone that the man wasn't infallible, but seeing Spencer like this, well…it just didn't feel right for anyone to be this scared of something as simple as a thunderstorm.

After about half an hour, Lassiter decided to talk to Spencer to see it he could calm the fake psychic down a little, but it was Shawn who spoke first.

"He's leaving."

"Who's leaving?"

"Mr. Conway, he just walked out of his building."

Lassiter turn to look at the building they were supposed to be watching and just as Spencer said, there was Mr Conway walking down the street.

"Are you ok if I follow him?"

"Wouldn't it be better to follow him in the car?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to startle you by starting it."

"Go for it, Lassie, don't worry about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and he just turned left at the corner."

"Ok, let's go and get our man." And with that Lassiter drove off, but he still kept an eye on Spencer as he drove.

Shawn still jumped when a bit of lightning or thunder let them know it was still there, but the storm was easing. By the time they had caught Mr. Conway robbing an elderly woman, the thunderstorm was just about gone.

Happy with the result of the night's activities, they both walked out of the station and over to their respective vehicles. As Shawn climbed onto his bike, Lassiter finally couldn't help but ask the question.

"So Spencer, how long have you been afraid of thunderstorms?"

"What do you mean, Lassie?" Shawn answered, he was back to his normal self and his eyes reflected the look of confusion.

"Spencer," Lassiter said the frustration showing in his voice. "You were just scared out of your mind only a few hours earlier when that thunderstorm hit. So don't give me that confused look, you know exactly what I mean."

"Sorry, Lassie, I don't know what you mean. What thunderstorm?"

Lassiter couldn't believe what he was hearing or seeing. Spencer seemed truly confused about what he was talking about. Could Spencer really not remember the thunderstorm? Shaking his head, Lassiter thought it would be best to just let it go, at least for now.

"Sorry, Spencer, my mistake, I'll see you tomorrow." And with that Lassiter climbed into his car and drove away.

Shawn watched as Lassiter drove away and once he was sure that Lassiter was out of sight, he let his fear show again. Shawn had felt ashamed that he allowed Lassie to see that part of him. Only a handful people knew Shawn was afraid of thunderstorms, and even less, knew the reason why and that was just how Shawn liked it, so he jumped onto his bike and headed home. He just hoped the new storm that was rolling in would hold off until he was home and hidden under his bed.

As Lassiter pulled up in his driveway, he could see a new storm was rolling in and for once, he wondered if Spencer would be ok when it hit. As he reached his door a crack of thunder rang out and for some reason, Lassiter had an urge to go and check up on Spencer, so he did.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it**


	34. So You can Dance

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter learns a new thing about Shawn.**

**Chapter 33:**** So You can Dance**

It was days like these that Carlton Lassiter hated, but loved all at the same time.

He had always loved dancing and he had always loved being undercover. What he hated was when he had to combine the two together.

There had been a recent rise in muggings in the area. The victims had all been middle aged, single men who had all gone to a dance studio call 'The Parade'. So Lassiter was the lucky one that fit into the criteria.

When he had first walked in Lassiter was expecting to find a modern studio, teaching modern dances. So he was pleasantly surprised to find the studio looking like the one he learned to dance in, back when he was a kid and they were also teaching all the old dances like the Waltz and the Tango. So after the third time there he was doing really well. It was the fourth time that Lassiter got a surprise and learned that there was a lot more to the fake, pain in his side psychic, Shawn Spencer.

For some reason, there were not many people there that night. So Lassiter, being one of the last to arrive, had found himself without a dance partner. That was, until Spencer walked through the door.

Lassiter was actually surprised. Instead of the usual jeans and green T-shirt Spencer would normally be wearing, he was dressed in a suit and actually looked…handsome! Lassiter suddenly pulled himself up on that one; did he really just think that Spencer was handsome? No, that couldn't be right, after all, this is Spencer, but for some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the man. So when the dance teacher led Spencer his way, Lassiter couldn't help but go a little red on the ears.

"I am sorry, Mr. Lay, but we have no one else for you to practise with. Would you mind dancing with Mr. Spencer, he is one of my best past students and I asked if he could come and give me a hand tonight."

"I'll do the woman's steps, so don't worry about that," Shawn said trying to calm Lassiter down a bit.

"Ok, Mrs. Kim, I'll dance with him."

"Oh, goodie, now please join the others," Mrs. Kim said as she waved her hand towards the rest of the group.

Lassiter led Shawn out onto the floor and Shawn took the woman's position as if it was natural for him. They started the Waltz and, even though Lassiter thought it would be awkward, they fell easily into a comfortable rhythm.

"Thank you for not blowing my cover."

"You're undercover? I just thought you didn't want people to know you can dance like this," Shawn said with a smile Lassiter had never seen before. It seemed to be…genuine, not like the fake ones he always wears.

"No, I'm very proud that I can dance like this and I see you can dance as well."

"Yep, and I can dance just about any type of dancing that's out there. So what is the case?"

"Not telling you, at least not here."

"Ok, Mr. Lay, later."

Lassiter was feeling a little strange dancing with Spencer. It felt so wrong, but at the same time so right and it was this feeling that was worrying him. Looking around, the feeling of embarrassment rose to his cheeks when he realised that everyone else was watching them. Stopping, he saw Spencer give him a strange look. That was, until he too, saw that all eyes were on them. Stepping apart, Shawn bowed his head and apologised. But Lassiter couldn't understand why.

As they were leaving that night, Shawn walked over to Lassiter.

"Umm…Lassie?"

"Yes, Spencer?"

"Can I ask a favour from you?"

"What?"

"Can you please not tell anyone about tonight and the fact I can dance like that?"

"Why?"

"Because…I have a reputation to keep and ballroom dancing doesn't actually fit in to my image."

"Ok, Spencer, on one condition."

"What?"

"Will you be my partner at the state finals?"

You've got it, Lassie. I'll even dress the part."

And with that Shawn walked off leaving a stunned Lassiter trying to picture Spencer in a ballroom dress.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	35. Trying to Bury the Past

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** EvE79 and me**

**Author's notes:**** And Shawn being an archaeologist would be amazing!**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn doesn't want Gus to go to an exhibit at the local museum. What is he hiding and will he be able to keep it hidden when they are called to the museum to help out with a murder. **

**Chapter 35:**** Trying to Bury the Past**

"Shawn," Gus shouted as he came running into the Psych office.

"What's up buddy?" Shawn called back smiling.

"I'm heading over to the museum to see the new exhibit that they're showing. Want to come?"

"What's it called?"

"Tarrow's Tomb. Apparently it was found by an amazing, but not well known, archaeologist," Gus said as he read the little report in the newspaper.

The name of the exhibit caught Shawn's attention but he did his best to play it down.

"Why would you want to go and look at the bones of a dead Chinaman when you can't stand dealing with the dead bodies we see nearly every day?"

"For starters, Shawn, he's Egyptian not Chinese and secondly, he's been dead for over two thousand years, not just killed. Also, it's good to learn about things from long ago. So do you want to go?"

"No, but if you want to skip the dead man thing, you can join me in a game of paintball." Shawn held up the tickets he keeps hidden in his desk just in case.

"Well…the exhibit is here for a while so…" Gus' line of thought was interrupted by the phone ringing.

Shawn smiled as he picked up the phone. He loved watching Gus struggle with decisions.

"Shawn here."

"Spencer, get yourself and your friend down to the museum now."

"Hi, Lassie, sorry we're going paint balling today. We might go to the museum tomorrow."

"Spencer," Lassiter yelled down the line, "get here now!" And with that the line went dead.

Shawn held the phone out in front of him. He stared at it like it was some sort of an alien.

"What's wrong?"

"Lassie needs us at the museum right now."

"Well, then, let's get going."

"Sure," Shawn said as he got up slowly. The one place he didn't want to be was where he was now heading.

They only took fifteen minutes to arrive and as they walked along the halls, Shawn hoped that they would miss the exhibit he wanted to avoid. No such luck, for there was McNab standing in front of the crime scene tape that cut off the door to that very exhibit.

"Buzz, what's happening?" Shawn asked as Gus and he walked up the young cop.

"Oh, I'm so glad you are here. Detective Lassiter is really going off at this one."

"Why, is the mummy missing or maybe some of the precious jewels?" Gus asked.

"Sort of, just…follow me."

Shawn shrugged his shoulders at Gus and then they followed McNab through the doors. Shawn smiled as images flashed in his mind every time he looked at an item he had personally dug up in the tomb.

Man, did he love being an archaeologist, but like everything else, Shawn had mastered it and then he got bored with it. Now he just hoped that no one recognised him from the dig or that Lassiter wanted to talk to him or that anyone has seen his name on the plaques.

"Good, you two are here," Lassiter said as he looked up and saw them approach.

"So, Lassie, what do we…wait, that's not Tarrow," Shawn said as he looked in the sarcophagus and saw the body of a woman.

"Right, as if we couldn't see that ourselves, Spencer," Lassiter growled. "What we need is who she is and where is the…the…"

"Mummy," Gus offered as a suggestion as what to call the missing…mummy.

"She is Dr. Lin Ohgun and she was at the dig where Tarrow was found." Shawn gave the body the once over. "She has been struck on the head with a very heavy object," Shawn added as he placed his fingers on his temple. "I can see a pattern, it's in the wound and it will tell you what was used to kill her."

"Any idea where the mummy is, Shawn?" Juliet asked.

"It's…it's still in the sarcophagus."

There was a little bit too much confident in his voice to make Lassiter happy. "There isn't anything else in the sarcophagus, Shawn."

"Oh, it's there, Jules, trust me, Tarrow is there."

"How can you be so sure, Spencer?" Lassiter asked thinking he could trip up the fake psychic.

"Oh, that is easy, Lassie dear. There is a trap door in the bottom of the sarcophagus. A fake king's body was placed on top of Tarrow to protect him."

"Really, Spencer. You expect us to believe that bull…"

"Dr. Spencer, we weren't expecting you to be here," a short man said as he walked up to the group holding out his hand for Shawn to shake. "I will have to see if I can find Dr. Ohgun and let her know you are here." With that, he pulled his phone from his jacket pocket and started to dial.

"I wasn't expecting to be here either and you won't get hold of Dr. Ohgun." Just as Shawn said this, a phone started to ring.

Everyone looked around for the ringing phone, but it was Shawn that followed the ringing to a nearby urn and, not thinking, Shawn just took it off the stand it was on and stuck his hand in it.

"Spencer, put that down, it's worth more than you, ten times over."

"It's ok," the short man said. Dr. Spencer is the man who found all these wonderful things."

"You are?" Lassiter said eyeing him off. "You're Dr. Spencer?"

"You're the 'not well known' archaeologist?" Gus added.

"Yes, that's me or didn't any of you see my name on any of the plaques."

That's when Lassiter, Juliet and Gus looked around the room and saw Shawn's name on most of the items.

_"__Man," _Shawn thought to himself, '_now I have some explaining to do_.'

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	36. There is Always a Reason

**Warning:**** Hint of one sided slash thoughts.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** In episode15, season 1 'Poker? I Barely Know Her', Shawn called Gus out that everyone he played poker with, thought he was a girl. What if Gus had a reason for it?**

**Chapter 36:**** There is Always a Reason**

Gus was angry. He was angry at Shawn and he was angry at himself. How stupid was he? Why in the hell did he let Shawn look at his poker account?

He should have known that Shawn would have seen the name he played under and he should have known that Shawn would have worked out that everyone thought he was a girl.

As he thought back to what Shawn was typing, it made him blush. He just hoped that he could salvage the relationships he had made on there.

Shawn had joked around about the fact that they thought he was a girl, but what Shawn didn't know was, that was how Gus was portraying himself.

On line, he was a girl and that was how he liked it. He liked the way the men treated him: how they talked and were honest with him.

Gus had even started up an internet relationship with a few men that he knew would never go very far, but they made him feel good about himself.

Gus loved the female side of him that came out online. She was free, kind and gentle, yet could be firm and full of free will if needed.

Yes, he was angry at Shawn's words, but he was angrier at himself about the fact that he couldn't be 'her' for Shawn.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	37. A Deadly Partnership

**Warning:**** Main Character's Death.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Author's notes:**** Sorry guys, but some of our good guys are bad in this one.**

**Story Notes:**** Two members of the gang knew each other long before Santa Barbara. What is the deadly connection they share and will one of the gang pay the ultimate price.**

**Chapter 37:**** A Deadly Partnership**

Lying still on the wet grass that covered the hill, the sniper looked though the scope of his gun. He could see his target's house and as he waited, he thought back to the point he received the target's name.

He had been walking through the bullpen when his old friend and partner in crime passed him the piece of paper with the target's name on it.

They had used this pattern for years. His partner would get the name of the target and half of the payment and pass it onto him. His partner would then leave the sniper rifle in the trunk of his car. He would 'borrow ' the car, take out the target and then, when he returned the car with the rifle still in the trunk to his partner. His partner would then know that the deed was done and that it was back in his hands to collect the remaining payment.

He had trained himself for years to only ever see the target just as that, a target. Not a person, not a human being, just a target that needed to be taken out. But for the first time this job was going to be hard to do. Not that being a hired assassin was an easy job in the first place, no it wasn't. For it to be easy, he had to have no feelings, but he did and that is why working with his partner worked out so good.

His partner was the one who got to deal with the client and their reasons for wanting someone gone and he just got a name and the job to do. But this time, it was someone they both knew and respected.

Like on cue the target walked out of their house and towards their car. Tightening his grip on the rifle he brought the target into his sights. It will be an easy shot. Just one squeeze of the trigger and the target will fall, but the target had a child with them and the child was not part of the contract.

Using the patience he had, he waited for the target to put the child into the car and walk around to the driver's side. It was now that he pulled the trigger and watched as the target's body slammed into the car as the bullet impacted with their body and then slide down to the ground.

He was too far away to hear the child scream, but he did watch as their partner came rushing out and grab the child and run back in to the house. They didn't check on their partner. They didn't even look back and they have the gall to call him cold and unfeeling.

He drove back down the little track that lead up to his resting point. Stopping, he disassembled and cleaned the rifle and put it away in its case, then into a duffle bag and then placed it back into the trunk. Then he drove back to the station.

Walking back through the bullpen he saw his partner in crime and saw the sadness in his eyes. He knew that the deed had been done and he walked over to him. It won't be long before the call would come in and everyone would be heading off to catch the killer.

But they won't.

They met near Detective Lassiter's desk and he handed over the keys. He knew his partner would hide the gun and he also knew that no one would question them. After all, who would suspect a fake psychic like Shawn Spencer as an assassin, let alone, a naive cop like McNab?

Shawn handed McNab the keys just as Detective Lassiter came walking in. He took no noticed of them as he walked past and towards the Chief's door. But instead of entering, he stopped and turned around.

"Everyone," Lassiter called out to get their attention. "I have just got a call. One of our own has been shot and killed at their home a short while ago." Lassiter stopped to allow this information to sink in and for the room to go quiet again.

"Who was it?" McNab asked fully knowing who it was.

"It was…" Everyone stared at the detective who looked like he was just about in tears. Taking a deep breath Lassiter continued. "It was Chief Vick. Now we do this case by the book. No exception," he said looking straight at Shawn. "Now let's get out there and get this man that shot our Chief."

With that the station became an organised, but tangled, mess as officers rushed around to do whatever they could to fine the gunman.

Shawn will lead them to the killer, not to the one who pulled the trigger, not to him, that would be silly. But to the one that hired him to pull the trigger, the one that wanted her dead, but that would be after McNab confirmed that they had received the rest of the payment in their Swiss bank accounts.

Yes, the one that hired them will pay for this. All he will be left with would be a phone number and bank details that no longer exist.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	38. Easter Hunt

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn has a secret surprise for Lassie**

**Chapter 38:**** Easter Hunt**

Shawn, Gus, Lassiter, Juliet and McNab watched as the kids ran around looking under bushes and up in trees. It was the station's Easter egg hunt and they had been given the job of watching the kids while it was on. Even though Shawn was supposed to be watching the kids, his eyes were more on Lassiter and his thoughts were on what he had planned for that night.

The afternoon had been a nice one and the kids all had fun. As the last child left with their parents, Shawn made his way over to Lassiter's desk. Gus had left for his 'other' job and McNab, Lassie and Juliet had gone to check in with Chief Vick.

Sitting down on the desk, Shawn waited patiently for Lassiter to come and kept himself busy by looking at the case files. By the time he heard Lassiter's voice telling him to 'get off' his desk, Shawn had already worked out who had done what. Looking around he could see that Juliet had gone to her desk and McNab was nowhere to be see.

"Lassie," Shawn said smiling as the said detective reached him.

"Spencer, I said get off my desk."

"Ok, I'm going anyway," Shawn said as he stood up and leant closer to Lassiter instead. "I just wondered when you will be over tonight."

Lassiter looked at his watch. It was only just four and he didn't knock off until seven. He let out a small sigh; since he and Spencer had started secretly dating they hadn't spent much time together. It seemed that work was getting in the way a lot, but not tonight. Tonight he and Shawn were going back to Shawn's and spending the whole night together.

"About seven thirty, why?"

"I have an Easter surprise for you and I need time to set it up, that's all."

"Ok, I'll make sure I'm there at seven thirty on the dot."

Lassiter watched as the smile he had fallen in love with formed on Spencer's face.

"Ok, see you at my place at seven thirty," and with that Shawn was out the station in no time.

At seven thirty Lassiter found himself knocking on Shawn's front door. He still couldn't believe that he had fallen for the fake psychic, let alone that Shawn felt the same way.

Shawn opened his door to find Lassiter still dressed in the same clothes as he had on all day. Smiling at him, Shawn invited Lassiter in.

"You want to freshen up first?" Shawn asked after they had kissed.

"If you don't mind," Lassiter answered with a tired voice.

"Of course not, you hop into the shower and I'll get you a change of clothes."

"Thank you," Lassiter said giving Shawn another kiss.

As he climbed into the shower, Lassiter was so glad that Shawn had talked him into leaving some clothes at his place for situations like this. When he finished, Lassiter found his clothes neatly folded on the chair that, for some reason, Shawn kept in his bathroom.

As he walked back into the bedroom, he found Shawn lying on the bed, with his 'I know something that you don't' smile on his face.

"Ok, Shawn, what's up?"

"I told you at the station, I have a surprise for you," Shawn said, that smile never leaving his face.

"And what is my surprise?"

"You have to find it. It's hidden with two very colourful eggs here in the bedroom."

"Really, so do I get hints?"

"Yes, I will say if you are hot or cold."

"Ok," Lassiter said as he made his way over to the wardrobe.

"Cold."

Lassiter made his way towards the dresser and again Shawn told him he was cold. So he made his way to the bed and Shawn.

"Getting warmer," Shawn purred.

Lassiter could see where this was leading and he just hoped it meant what he thought it meant.

Lassiter lay down next to Shawn and slowly moved his hands over Shawn's body.

"You're getting hotter," Shawn said as his breathing got heavy from Lassiter's touch.

Lassiter moved his hand to between Shawn's legs and took hold of Shawn balls.

"Am I hot now?" Lassiter whispered into Shawn's ear.

"Boiling hot," Shawn gasped.

"Does this mean, Shawn…?"

"Yes, Carlton, I'm ready to give you all of me."

They had been dating for six months, but Shawn wasn't ready for them to make love. So for him to say that he was now ready, made Lassiter very happy.

"So, are you going to unwrap your Easter gift?"

"Yes," Lassiter said as he leaned in to give Shawn a kiss.

Lassiter slowly undressed Shawn and found that he had indeed coloured his balls in bright edible paint. After they finally made love for the first time Lassiter pulled Shawn into a hug.

"Thank you, Shawn, for making this the best Easter ever."

"You're welcome and Carlton…"

"Yes, Shawn?"

"I love you."

Lassiter looked down and stared into Shawn's eyes.

"I love you, too, Shawn."

With that they kissed again.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	39. An Easter Secret

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn loves to spread the Easter cheer and so does someone else.**

**Chapter 39:**** An Easter Secret**

Shawn loves Easter, hell he loves all holidays. As he was sitting on Lassiter's desk, Shawn watched the clock. He had an appointment he had to get to and this latest case was going to make him late.

As he took a deep breath to calm himself down, Shawn glanced at the crime scene photos again. He doesn't know how he missed it, but he did and he this little information was what holding up the case.

It took ten minutes to do one of his 'visions' and another ten to arrest the killer. As soon as it was all done Shawn was down the stairs and gone.

An hour later he was walking into the local hospital with a bag full of Easter eggs for the sick kids. He made his way to the room where the Easter Bunny was waiting and he handed over the bag. He then produced another smaller bag.

"What's that?"

"This is for the kids that can't have chocolate. There are toys and no sugar lollies."

"Oh, I never thought about that."

"Don't worry about it; I forget some times as well and it hurts when you see their sad eyes."

"Thank you."

"Come on, let's go and put some smiles on the kids' faces."

Afterwards Shawn stood outside room waiting for the person in the Easter Bunny costume to come out so he could thank him. What a surprise it was when it's Lassie that emerges. When he saw Shawn standing there, he really looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights.

"Oh boy, Lassie, I would have never guessed," Shawn laughed. "Come on and I'll buy you a drink."

Lassiter looked like he was about to say no, but he seemed to think about it and changed his mind.

"You're on, Spencer."

And with that the two of them left the hospital together.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	40. Shawn's Hidden Past

**Warning:**** Evidence of child abuse, mostly mental abuse, but a little physical abuse is in there as well.**

**Idea from:**** November27**

**Author's notes:**** November27 has requested this one. I hope this is what you were after.**

**Author's Notes 2:**** Hi, I am just letting all of you; my lovely readers know that the sequel to 'The Marriage Proposal' has been written and is being posted at the moment in the crossover section. It is a cross over between Psych and Diagnosis Murder and is called 'Shot by the Past'.**

**Story Notes:**** Gus learns a secret that Shawn has always kept close to his heart.**

**Chapter 40:**** Shawn's Hidden Past**

Gus watched in horror as his best friend cowered under his desk. They had gotten into a fight over Shawn using his business credit card and not thinking. Gus had told Shawn that he was a lazy, good for nothing leech and he raised his hand above his head. Before Gus realised what he had done, Shawn had screamed out 'NO', then disappeared under the desk.

Gus didn't know what to do. He looked up at his raised arm. His muscles were tense and his hand had been pulled tightly into a fist. Realising that he was going to hit Shawn, Gus quickly folded his arms as he thought about Shawn's reaction.

Had Shawn been in an abusive relationship in the past, but then, did that mean that Shawn was gay? No, Shawn is a lot of things, but being gay wasn't one of them. No, there was something else, something that Shawn has always hidden from everyone, including Gus.

"Shawn, I'm sorry. Please come out, I won't hurt you," Gus said as he kneeled down so he could see Shawn better.

Gus watched as Shawn gave him a sideways glance. He was shaking and rolled up into a tight ball. Gus could also see the fear in Shawn's eyes, but there was something else there. It took a second or two, but he worked it out. Shawn wasn't looking at him. Or rather, he was, but it wasn't Gus he was seeing.

"Shawn…" Gus said trying to get him to see that it was him.

"No, Mum! Please, I'll be good, I promise," Shawn's shaking voice replied.

"Shawn, its Gus, not Mrs…umm, not your Mum."

"Please, don't hit me again; I know I'm no good. I know I'm a freak, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be."

Gus could see the tears running down Shawn's cheeks now. Did his mum really use to hit him and say bad things about him? How could she do that? Mrs. Spencer had a similar ability as Shawn, it was where he got it from, so why would Shawn…?

"Gus?" Shawn sounded confused, as if he didn't know what had just happened.

"Shawn, will you please come out from there."

"Sure, what happened, I…" as Shawn climb out from under the desk, he felt his cheek and the tears.

He looked up at Gus who had his hand out to help him up off the floor. Gus could see the embarrassment in Shawn's face. He also knew that Shawn has remembered what had happened.

"Look, I'm sorry I took…"

"Shawn...What just happened and no silly business, please." Gus wasn't in the mood for Shawn to muck around and he was making sure that he knew it.

"Ok," Shawn said as he sat down on his desk, he then picked up the pillow he had on his seat and hugged it tightly to his chest. "When you raised your hand up and called me those names, it brought back memories of when…when Mum use to hit me."

"She what! When, how come I didn't know about it?"

"It was before I meet you. I was a handful and Mum was having trouble handling me. She use to tell me that I was useless and that no one would ever want to be my friend, that I was a freak."

"How could she do that to you, I mean, she had a similar thing, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did, but…mine is a little different and she couldn't understand how I could read a book, yet not pass an exam on that book. But then I met you and for some reason you seemed to have this…calming effect on me and everything changed. I wasn't getting into as much trouble at school anymore and I started to apply myself to my school work."

"So the abuse stopped?"

"The physical abuse did. Mum didn't have much trust in me, but Dad did, that's why he kept on doing those stupid tests. I couldn't see it back then, but I can now."

"So…when I went to hit you, your mind saw your Mum."

"Yes and…wait, you were going to hit me?"

"It looks like that. I mean, I didn't want to and I don't remember raising my hand. But when you disappeared under the desk and I looked up, my hand was above me. I'm sorry, Shawn."

"Don't be, but please don't tell anyone what you found out today."

"But you should tell your dad."

"I can't, not yet anyway. Please promise me."

Ok, I promise, but next time, talk to me."

"I promise I will. Come on let's go and get something to eat."

"And you're buying and not with my bankcard."

But, Gus…" Shawn said as they walked out of the door.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	41. Daytime Friends, Night Time Lovers

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** November27**

**Author's notes:**** I hope that this is what you were after, November27, when you sent me the idea.**

**Story Notes:**** Gus and Jules are hiding a big secret from Shawn.**

**Chapter 41:**** Daytime Friends, Night Time Lovers**

With sad eyes, Juliet watched her husband of two years play with their one year old son. She loved Shawn, she really did and he was a great husband and father, but he was still Shawn. The guilt that she could hurt him, really hurt him, if he knew her dirty secret, weighed heavily on her shoulders.

When they had started dating, Shawn had promised her that he loved her so much, he would change for her, and he did, to a point.

But over the years and then after they had married, Shawn slowly, but surely went back to being his old self. Then after the birth of their son Toby, Shawn started taking jobs which were out of town and that would see him being away for weeks at a time.

But Juliet had plenty of support. She had Henry, the doting grandfather who often looked after Toby and the Chief and Lassiter gave her the time she needed, if there wasn't anyone else to help.

Then, there was Gus.

At first, Gus was just a shoulder to cry on or an ear that was willing to listen to her complaining about Shawn and then one night, it all changed.

Toby was spending the night at Henry's and Juliet had set up a romantic dinner for her and Shawn, as he was due back that night. She had been sitting there in the candlelight for about two hours. At first, she started to drink the wine and when it was all gone, she started on the beer. That was when she got the call from Shawn. The case was going to take longer and it would be another week before he would be back.

Juliet, in her drunken state, had given Shawn a mouthful, before telling him not to bother to come home at all. After hanging up and realising what she had done, Juliet rang Gus just to find out if what she had said would make Shawn to run. It only took Gus ten minutes to be on her doorstep and after he had calmed her down, it only took them another five minutes for Juliet to start kissing him.

At first Gus had tried to resist. He had pushed Juliet away and tried to reason with her. Juliet was the wife of his best friend, she was drunk and this was so wrong in so many ways, but it felt so good to feel her lips on his and they were wearing his resistance down.

Five minutes later, Gus and Juliet were on the bed she shared with Shawn, and they were making love. From that night on, they were secret lovers. If anyone saw them together through the day, they just saw friends. But at night when Shawn was away, Gus was just a simple phone call away and oh, how often Juliet called him.

They both felt guilty about what they were doing to Shawn, but they couldn't help it. They had fallen in love. So they became friends in the daytime and lovers at night. They just prayed that Shawn would never find out.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it.**


	42. Life Before This One

**Warning:**** Sad Mother's Day story.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Author's notes:**** This is a mother's day story and I am truly sorry, as I really have no idea where this came from and until I wrote it, I didn't even know who it was going to be about.**

**Story Notes:**** One of the gang visits a grave site on Mother's Day**

**Chapter 42:**** Life Before This One**

The morning light was just peering over the horizon as a lone figure made its way across the damp green grass.

With firm confident strides, the figure quickly made its way through the maze of head stones and concrete angels, but started too slowed as each step brought them closer to their destination.

As they stopped in front of the grave they were looking for, the lone figure lets out a long and sad sigh. They only come here three times a year and this was one of them. He then bends down and with a shaking hand, places a single white long stemmed rose on the grave, brushes away the dust that has gathered since the last time he was here, and then slowly reads the words on the head stone as he traces them with his fingers.

'HERE LIES TWO ANGELS WHO WERE CALLED HOME MUCH TOO EARLY'

At the time he had requested these words to be put there, he truly believed they were true, and he still did.

'ANNE MARIE LASSITER AND LUCY MAY LASSITER.

BELOVED WIFE AND DAUGHTER OF

CARLTON LASSITER'

His wife and new born daughter. They were from a life before Victoria. A life before he was a police officer. A life when he was happy.

They were killed two days after Lucy was born. Killed as he drove them home from the hospital! Killed by a drunk driver that just didn't give way!

It was their deaths that made him the man he was today, the hardnosed detective and the man that won't let anyone in. He knows that Anne was the only person for him and that was the real reason his marriage failed. Why all his relationships had and always would fail.

Lassiter straightened up and wiped away the single tear that managed to escape. He turned to walk away from the grave and the memories, but couldn't. There was one more thing that needed to be done.

"Happy Mother's Day, my dear Anne, see you on Lucy's birthday."

And with that he turns and walks away.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	43. Jealously

**Warning:**** This is a slash story which means same sex relationships. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Author's notes:**** This is a Mother's Day story**

**Story Notes:**** Gus never knew that Shawn was jealous of him and his mother.**

**Chapter 43:**** Jealously**

Shawn sat at his desk playing a computer game, or at least that is what Gus thought he was doing. But truth be told, Shawn was actually watching Gus as he carefully wrapped the lovely present he had gotten his mother for Mother's Day.

The longer Gus sat there, the more the feeling that Shawn hated grew in his stomach. When they were younger, Shawn didn't know what it was. All he knew was that when he saw Gus with his mother, he had a tightening in his stomach and it made him feel sick and angry at the same time.

As they grew up and the situation at home got worse Shawn found himself spending more and more time at Gus'. The more time he spent there, the more he saw Gus with his mother and the more the feelings grew, but now Shawn had a name for it. It was jealously.

Shawn couldn't understand why he was jealous of Gus. Sure, when he was there Gus' parents didn't fight and his mother didn't seem too busy to listen or look at whatever Gus wanted to tell or show her.

But that didn't mean his own mother didn't love him any less, did it? After all, his mother was a very busy woman and she just didn't have the time to deal with someone like Shawn, right?

At least that was what Shawn kept telling himself every time his mum missed a school play or a game that he was in, but that demon, jealously, still raised its head whenever Shawn looked around and saw Gus' mother there and not his. But it wasn't just Gus he was jealous of, it was of all the children when other mother's turned up and he could hear people talking about how they felt so sorry for him because, once again, his mother wasn't there.

And then the divorce happened and it was the final straw for Shawn. Why couldn't he have the same type of family as everyone else, like Gus? But no, Shawn Spencer was special and he didn't deserve that type of family and he never would.

Shawn gave Gus another quick glance as he gave a little happy 'YES' when he finished the present.

Shawn gave Gus a small, sad smile. While Gus is at his parent's place for Mother's Day, giving his mother the gift he brought her and spending time with her, Shawn will once again be happy with giving his mother a phone call.

Gus smiled back when he noticed Shawn smiling at him. Gus is unaware of the jealously that is growing in Shawn's stomach and heart and Shawn hoped that he will be able to put a lid on it once again.

He knew that one day, maybe not today and most likely not tomorrow, but one day this jealously will be the thing that will destroy their friendship. That is why he is so glad that Gus doesn't know how he feels.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	44. Keeping Secrets, so as not to Hurt

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** Lenorathetrekkie**

**Author's notes:**** This is the continuation of Secrets Ch41: Daytime Friends, Night Time Lovers**

**Story Notes:**** Shawn knows Juliet and Gus's secret, but he also has a secret of his own.**

**Chapter 44:**** Keeping Secrets, so as not to Hurt **

Shawn sat in the Psych office with his son on his lap. He had been looking after him while Juliet was at a doctor's appointment and was now waiting for her to pick him up.

Looking over, Shawn waited for a second as Gus typed something into his computer and then he lined up the shot. But before he could throw the balled up piece of paper Gus' cell phone rang.

Gus looked at the caller ID and frowned. He looked up at Shawn and his frown deepened before he turned away and answered it.

Shawn was worried about his friend. He knew Gus had been trying to hide something from him for months.

But Gus, by now, should have known that he couldn't keep anything from Shawn. Not like how Shawn can keep things from him and Shawn also knew that it is the same secret which Juliet was also trying to hide from him.

It wasn't a big secret, at least not in Shawn's eyes; it was just that his wife and best friend had become lovers.

If Shawn had been another man or if he didn't know what he knew, he would be furious at them, but instead, Shawn was fine with it.

Of course, when he found out about them, he was hurt and felt betrayed, but as he thought more and more about it, he realised that it was more his fault for working away from home so much than it was their fault.

He had never been the type of man to be tied down to one place, let alone to one person. That was Gus, not him. He had always been the one for the open roads and new places.

Just after Gus finished his private phone call, Juliet walked through the door. Shawn smiled at his wife which only widened as he watched their son run over to give her a hug.

"Hi, Gus," Juliet says before walking over to Shawn to give him a kiss. "And how are my two boys doing?"

"I'm good, but little terror there is a little hyper." Shawn replied. "Jules...I'm sorry, darling, but I need to go away again this week. Will you be alright?"

Shawn watched as Juliet and Gus exchanged glances before Juliet looked back at him.

"Do you really need to go Shawn; can't you put it off until next week?"

Shawn could see in his wife's face that she was begging him to stay; to trying to save their marriage and he also knew that if he went on this trip it was the end of it, the end of them.

"I'm sorry, Jules, I truly wish I could postpone it, but I can't."

And Shawn really did wish he didn't have to go, but he did.

He could tell from Juliet's face that she wanted to tell him something and he had a good idea what it was. Smiling at her, Shawn had decided that he was going to release Gus and Juliet from their guilt about the affair. He would leave the divorce papers he had drawn up a few weeks ago on the kitchen table so she could find them in the morning.

It would be for the best for all that he did not return from this trip. It will give Gus and Juliet, who was now pregnant with Gus' child, a chance to be together without any guilt attached.

He knew that Gus would make a great dad and not only with his and Juliet's child, but also with the son Juliet now held in her arms and he wouldn't have it any other way.

The last time he had made this trip, the doctor had only given him a year left to live and that was six months ago.

With a sad smile, he listened as Juliet told him the result of her doctor's appointment. He had promised Juliet on their wedding day that he would love and honour her to the day he died, and he was going to keep the promise to the end.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	45. Letter of Secrets

**Warning:**** None**

**Idea from:**** jerseybelle, my lovely Beta**

**Author's notes:**** This is the continuation of Secrets Ch41: Daytime Friends, Night Time Lovers and Ch44: Keeping Secrets, so as not to Hurt**

**Story Notes:**** When Juliet awakens the next morning she finds Shawn gone and a letter full of secrets.**

**Chapter 45:**** Letter of Secrets**

Juliet stretched across the bed, only to find it empty. She knew that Shawn said he was leaving early, but she didn't think it was going to be that early.

Juliet thought back to the night before. Shawn had been like his old self and they had made love like they had never done before. When they had finished and she was lying in Shawn's arms, Juliet couldn't stop the tears from falling when Shawn told her that he loved her, that he always had and that she, Toby and the new baby always will be loved.

It broke her heart, knowing full well that the baby was not Shawn's, but Gus'. Juliet just didn't know how to tell Shawn. How do you tell your husband that you love, that you also love his best friend and that you're pregnant with his baby.

Juliet was going to lie in a little bit longer, but that was until Toby started to cry. Getting up, Juliet made her way to Toby's room. Once she had changed Toby and given him a bottle, Juliet made her way to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. Even though it was early, Juliet knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now.

After she had made the coffee, Juliet made her way over to the kitchen table. Juliet sat there drinking her coffee and thinking about what she was going to do. She had this funny feeling that Shawn already knew about her and Gus. Looking over to the counter, Juliet spied an envelope with her and Gus' names on it.

Walking over, Juliet picked it up and had a look at what was inside. As soon as she realized what it was she picked up the phone and called Gus. When they had finished talking Juliet rushed back to the bedroom and got dressed. She then got Toby ready and they headed out the fount door.

Fifteen minutes later, Juliet had pulled up at Gus' and was now sitting on Gus' couch with a cup of coffee in her hand and the envelope on the coffee table that was between them. After a few moments of staring at the envelope, Gus decided to open it and place the contents on the table. There were a few sealed letters made out to Henry, Chief Vick and Lassiter, plus two more, one addressed to Toby and the other to Gus and Juliet. There were also divorce papers inside, with a note on it.

Gus looked at the divorce papers and note first. Shawn had already signed where he needed to and by the dates on it, Shawn had planned this a while back. The note simply read:

'_Dear Juliet,_

_I give you your freedom to be with the father of your unborn child. I wish all the best for you both._

_Shawn. _

_O X O X'_

Gus and Juliet looked at each other, both thinking the same thing, that Shawn did know about them.

Gus then picked up the letter that was addressed to them both. After opening it up and giving it a quick read over, he looked over at Juliet with sad eyes and then began to read it out aloud.

'_Dear Gus and Juliet,_

_If you are reading this, it means Juliet found the envelope I had left for her. Let me start out first by saying I don't blame you. I know I was a hard person to live with and to be honest I am glad that it was you, Gus, and not a complete stranger._

_I was at first angry at you both for this, I was even hurt, but as time passed and situations changed for me, the anger changed to relief to know that you, Juliet, and Toby will have someone when I'm gone._

_I know I have been distant from the both of you, but I didn't know how to tell you what was going on with me. Well…that has now been taken out of my hands. Two year ago, while I was away with a case, I was rushed to a hospital. It turns out that I have cancer and that there wasn't much they could do for me. It was just after I had found out about you two._

_Well, I had been going away to see doctors just as much as for work, and six months ago they told me I only had a year left. So I have spent this last six months organising my finances so you won't have to worry about them when the time comes._

_Gus, buddy, pal, I know you will look after Juliet and Toby and love them just as much as I did._

_And Juliet, I know that Gus is the right person for you. I never was and you and I both knew it._

_I have left a letter for Dad, Chief Vick and Lassie so they won't blame you two for what happened. It was my fault and my fault only. I also left one for Toby for when he is older, but it will be up to you whether or not you give it to him._

_I won't be returning from this trip. It wouldn't be fair of me to come back, it would only cause trouble and Juliet in her condition doesn't need that. _

_Gus, I have left the forms to close Psych down on your desk at the office and yes, I can actually do those types of things. But I always knew that you loved doing them and that's why I always left it up to you._

_Juliet, there is one more secret you need to know about me, but I am giving Gus the honour of telling you about it. Gus, I know you hate me right now for putting you on the spot. But just like me, you have seen the traits in Toby and Juliet needs to know the truth so she will be able to cope with what is to come._

_All I ask of you Juliet is not to hate Gus or my Dad. I made them keep my secret and now the truth needs to be told. But also think of the overall consequence if it goes beyond this little group and how many murderers might walk._

_Anyway, the next time you see me, I will be returning in a coffin. I have already organised my funeral including paying for it. All the details are in the top drawer of my bedside table. All you need to do organise the date._

_Gus, we will always be best friends, I love you bro and Juliet, I will always love you. I promised I would until the day I died; I just didn't think it would be so soon._

_Goodbye._

_Shawn.'_

Gus and Juliet sat there in silence trying to take in all that the letter had said. The only thing they heard was Toby, cooing away to himself.

"What is Shawn's other secret?" Juliet asked breaking the silence.

"Shawn isn't…he never was a psychic," Gus answered; it felt strange to actually say it out aloud after all these years.

"Then…"

"Shawn has a photographic memory and by the look of it," Gus said looking over at Toby, "so does Toby."

"Why did he lie?"

"Well, Juliet it's like this…"

Juliet sat there as Gus explained to her as to what it was to be the best friend of Shawn Spencer.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	46. Wanting to get Revenge

**Warning:**** Thoughts of murdering Detective Lassiter.**

**Idea from:**** EvE79**

**Story Notes:**** McNab isn't what he seems.**

**Chapter 46:**** Wanting to get Revenge**

McNab walked slowly over to Detective Lassiter's empty desk. The smell of the coffee he was carrying was making him sick to the stomach, but it is one of the prices you must pay if you want revenge. And one day he will have it.

Looking around, he made sure no one was watching him and he carefully removed the stapler and placed it in his coat. McNab knew that the detective will need the stapler today and it will send him crazy when he can't find it. Of course, when he asks McNab if he's seen it, McNab will find the stapler right where it should be, on the detective's desk.

Placing the cup of coffee down, McNab smiled to himself. He had done the impossible. He had made himself more or less indispensable to Head Detective Carlton Lassiter of Santa Barbara.

McNab had gone through the pain of police training just so he could get close to the detective and now…now he could start putting his plan of revenge into place.

Looking up, McNab watched as Detective Lassiter and Detective O'Hara, along with Shawn Spencer and his friend Burton Guster, walked up the stairs and into the bull pen. The group then made their way over to Lassiter's desk where McNab was standing.

McNab watched as Lassiter gave him a questioning look as to why he was standing there. The look changed into a small smile when Lassiter saw the fresh cup of coffee sitting on his desk.

Lassiter then directed the smile at McNab and McNab gave Lassiter a small smile back. McNab then made a quick retreat back to the front desk before he lost control and hit the detective for smiling at him.

Once back at the front desk, he watched Detective Lassiter from a safe distance as he drank the hot liquid. Now that Lassiter let him get his coffee, McNab had started to put his plan into action. Smiling to himself again, McNab imagined what the poison he had put in the coffee was doing to Lassiter. By the time the poison has taken affect, it would be too late to save him.

He can't believe that Detective Lassiter didn't know who he was, but then again, Detective Lassiter never really cared about names, did he. He just cared about putting the bad guys away, regardless who gets hurt. Well…he won't be one of Detective Lassiter's nameless victims who just sits back and does nothing.

He will get revenge for the death of his brother. He will sit back after he shoots the Detective just like how Detective Lassiter had shot his brother. He will then watch, as the detective bleeds to death and when he begs for help, it will be McNab who will just stand there and let him die and no one will be able to stop him.

All he needs to do now is to wait until the poison does its job and then he will strike.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


	47. Letting a Secret Go

**Warning:**** This has a slash theme to it. So if you don't like this type of story, then please don't read it.**

**Idea from:**** Me**

**Author's notes:**** I am apologising right now for this story. It came to me in a dream and just wouldn't go away.**

**Story Notes:**** Lassiter tells Chief Vick a secret that he has kept close to his heart for years.**

**Chapter 47:**** Letting a Secret Go**

"DETECTIVE LASSITER, my office, NOW!" Chief Vick shouted across the bullpen just as the detective arrived. As he walked across the room, Lassiter could feel all eyes on him. Knocking on the chief's door he waited for her to tell him to enter.

"Detective Lassiter, close the door please."

Lassiter did as he was told and then he sat down in the seat across from the chief. Swallowing hard, he tried to brace for what was about to happen. The shame, the humiliation, the guilt and the judgement of him for what he had done.

"Right, Carlton, I got your text. Now please tell me why I needed to order you into my office and it better be good."

"Chief…I got kidnapped last night and…"

"You what!"

"As I was saying…I got kidnapped last night by some men who would like me to make certain items of evidence to go missing."

"And what, may I ask, makes them think that you will do something like that?"

"They're trying to blackmail me."

"Really…and here I am thinking that your life was completely clean. They must have dug deep to find something on you."

"You could say that." Lassiter pulled something from his coat pocket. "It's this."

Chief Vick took the item Lassiter had handed to her and once she saw what it was, her eyes grew very wide.

"This…is you?"

"Yes Chief. I did it in order to pay my way through school."

Chief Vick looked at her head detective. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought he would do something like this. No wonder he wanted to keep it quiet. Looking back down at the video tape in her hands, she still couldn't believe that Carlton Lassiter would stoop so low as to be in an adult movie, let alone a gay one.

"What do you want to do about this?"

"I never got to see the people that kidnapped me, so I was thinking about playing along with them."

"And the items you take?"

"I will take them and swap them with a fake item. Then give you the real ones."

"Sounds like a plan, but I will have to bring internal affairs in on this."

"I understand and Chief…" Lassiter said eyeing off the tape in her hands.

"If we can keep this under wraps, we will."

"Thank you."

Just as Lassiter stood up Chief Vick stopped him. "Just one question."

"Yes, Chief," Lassiter replied as he dreaded what she was going to ask.

"Are you bi?"

"Yes, Chief, I am. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Is there someone you like, but won't be with out of fear of how people will judge you?"

"For starts, that's two questions and the answer to that is yes and no. Yes, there is someone I like, but I'm not with them because of that. It's just that he's…" And as if to finish off Lassiter's answer, Shawn Spencer walked in to the bullpen. "Hard to read and I don't know if he likes me the same way."

"Detective Lassiter…Carlton, there is only one way you will ever get to know that answer and if you find out it's a yes, I wish you both the best. Now off you go."

Chief Vick stood up and followed Lassiter to her door. As he walked back to his desk she called out. "And I don't want to get a complaint like that about you ever again, understand, Detective?"

"Yes Chief."

Lassiter then sat at his desk and buried himself in his paperwork, so he couldn't see Spencer smiling at him.

**Thank you for reading my story and for reviewing it. **


End file.
